More Than Just Harry
by GreenTeaPearl
Summary: James Potter is Lily Evan's best friend. Lily, tired of waiting for Mr. Right, decides to start a family of her own with the help of James. Thus the story of love, comedy, and a half pregnant Sirius begins. L/J *Chapter 10 is up*
1. Coffee Shop and Snow

Hi!! I'm back. I removed my other story because I don't like it. I haven't even updated it in a long time. I decided to ditch it and start this. I hope you enjoy this sudden burst of creativity.  
  
Disclaimer- This is the only chapter I'm putting the disclaimer in. I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J. K. Rowling who I hope writes the fifth book soon. All ideas belong to me. This applies to the whole story, More Than Just Harry. This story plot belongs to me. No copying.   
  
Summary- Lily has always wanted to be a mother. She's twenty-two years old, and she has waited for four years for the perfect partner in life to come. Well, she's tired of waiting. If she can't have a family, she'll just have a child. Who else can she go to for help other than her best guy friend? No one. And thus, James Potter is roped into the horrific world of parenthood and a pregnant Lily. What else will these two friends get out of this experience besides a Harry Potter? L/J- not a Love/Hate.  
  
  
More Than Just Harry  
Chapter 1: Coffee Shop and Snow  
  
  
"The real test of friendship is: can you literally do nothing with the other person? Can you enjoy those moments of life that are utterly simple?"   
-Eugene Kennedy   
  
  
  
  
The red-head known as Lily Evans sat inside a warm coffee shop near the huge frost covered windows. Past the cool glass was a busy London street. She loved to stare out the windows and watch as snow fell leaving a thin layer of pureness on the ground. It was a beautiful sight. She could stare for hours at the people walking back and forth. It was quiet inside the coffee house, and she loved it.  
The silence was broken when a messy haired man walked inside the tiny shop causing the gold bell near the door to tinkle. A wet puddle was created when the man shook off snow from his hair. He spotted the red-head and headed toward the table meant for two. He plopped down in the cushioned seat across from hers while taking off his jacket which he draped across the back of his polished mahogany wooden chair. Lily didn't seem to notice him. The tall man decided not to bother his friend, and, instead, he looked out of the window. The light flurry that had been falling a while ago was becoming a harder snowfall. The layer of track imprinted snow was thickening. He too enjoyed watching the snow. Winter happened to be both friends' favorite season. The two of them always sat in silence during the winter to watch snow. They enjoyed each others' company in a very simple way.   
A waitress with a ivory colored apron on approached their table. "What would you two want to order today?"   
The man answered, "I'll have a hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream. She'll have a french vanilla frappacino with whipped cream and caramel. Add crumbled white chocolate pieces. Also bring a plate of cannolies."   
The waitress wrote this down quickly and hurried away to get the orders. James and Lily came to this particular coffee shop often since it was close to the University they went to and the staff was friendly. They never ordered the same thing twice in a week.   
Lily smiled. James Potter could always read her mind without her saying a word. They had been friends since their first year in Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Both Gryffindors had met when something funny had happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed an eleven year old James Potter. He and his friends Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew had played yet another prank on their enemies Snape and Malfoy. It was the twenty-fifth prank that year, and it was only September 3. This time they had magically dyed the two Slytherins' hair pinkish purple. Then their robes were magically cursed to be transparent. To put it in a nice term, the whole school could see their underwear. Now the two Slytherins were chasing the four Gryffindors while muttering hexes at them.   
"I don't want to be blind!" yelled Sirius. The pranksters ran out the main doors into the chilly morning air.   
"Expelliarmus!" shouted the two Slytherins in unison. This time their aim was true. All four boys were blasted off their feet and into the Great Lake. The slimeballs were laughing.   
"Bloody Hell!" screamed Snape as an arrow came whirling out of thin air and came in contact with his behind.   
"Hey! This area is where I'm training for archery! No Slytherins allowed!" yelled a small red-head from afar. She was swiftly running toward the group with another girl right behind her.  
Snape high tailed it out of there and back into the castle where he no doubt went to the hospital wing to get the arrow out of his ass.   
"Watch where you're aiming!" yelled Malfoy. He was extremely embarrassed about what had happened to his side-kick.  
"I have permission to train here from Professor Dumbledore!" she yelled back. She was right in front of Malfoy.   
"No Mudblood should be here in the first place!" screamed Malfoy. A blond girl stood behind the red-head holding her back.   
"Take that back!" yelled the red-head. Her green eyes were full of contempt.   
"You heard what I said!"  
The blond who held her back let go. The thin girl launched herself at Malfoy. She tackled him into the ground head first. Then she turned him over, punched him a couple of times, and kicked him hard in the *ahem*. Malfoy crouched over in pain.   
"Need help?" asked the fiery red-head sweetly. Her tone had changed instantly.   
"Yeah!" shivered the four boys. They stared at her in admiration.  
"Glad you're not Slytherins," she replied after taking a glance at their red and yellow badges.  
"That was brilliant!" yelled James. "By the way, I'm James. The one you're pulling out of the water is Sirius, the sandy blond is Remus, and the last one's Peter. We're the Marauders.  
"I'm Lily," replied the red-head. "She's Arabella." Lily nodded toward the blond. With little effort she had pulled Sirius and Remus out. There was little struggle with Peter, but James was a problem.  
"I'm stuck in seaweed!" he yelled.  
Lily pulled harder, but she slipped and landed in the water next to James.  
"It's cold!" she managed out in-between shivers and chatters.   
"No kidding!" replied James.  
Lily took in a breath and dived under water. She untangled James from the mass of seaweed. Then she surfaced. Arabella and the guys pulled the two out. Lily and James landed side by side on the floor, wet and laughing. From then on, the group of six had been very close. Lily and Arabella would devise plans with the Marauders. Lily had the brilliance of a Ravenclaw and had top marks in every class. Close in second was James. All of them were smart, loyal, and cunning. When it came time to execute the plan, the boys would do it. The girls, being the teachers' pets, would bail the guys out saying they were there to witness everything. The teachers always believed them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now the former Head Boy and Girl were sitting in a coffee shop far away from Hogwarts where they had met. Lily and James were always close. Perhaps closer than Lily and Arabella. Maybe even James and Sirius. The four of them and Remus were all best friends. No one liked another better. All five of them lived in one big house together after graduation at Hogwarts. They all attended University and are still extremely close. They all went to London Institute for Graduates. Lily, James and Sirius were studying to become Auors, Arabella was studying to enter and gain more experience for a high status at the Ministry, and Lupin was taking courses for teaching magic. They only had one more year of University left before they would have all the knowledge they could ever need or receive.   
After reminiscing and a couple more minutes of silence, Lily took in a big breath of air, turned toward James and began to talk. "James, I need to ask you a favor..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Is it terrific or okay or horrible? I'll use spellcheck, but I can't guarantee my grammar is good. I have horrible grammar. Don't remind me about it. I'm only in the seventh grade and english is not my best subject. Please review! Don' critisize my grammar though! I'll put up another chapter after ten reviews or next Saturday. 


	2. Thank You

Hello! I got reviews!! A lot of them (in my opinion because I never get a lot of them). Thank you to all my reviewers!! You're the reason I write (and sometime why I stop). Keep reviewing and I'll keep my end of the deal!  
Well I'll write another chapter for you, but I might not be able to upload for a while. Hogwarts students graduate at seventeen. The group is twenty-five and they have one more year at their university. Lily wanted to have a kid when she was eighteen. They don't graduate at eighteen. So they have nine years at university. A little too much? It doesn't matter. I changed all of it by three years. I also like quotes so I'll put a different quote in each chapter if I can find a perfect one. The quote I put in chapter one fit because they can enjoy each others' company even when they are doing "nothing." They are actually doing something, but it's considered "nothing." It's kind of confusing, but I sometimes do this with my guy friend...  
My notes are way too long.................  
The more quotes the longer the chapter....  
  
  
  
More Than Just Harry  
Chapter 2: Thank You  
  
  
"The only way to have a friend is to be one."   
-Ralph Waldo Emerson   
  
  
"A friend is one who knows you and loves you just the same."   
-Elbert Hubbard   
  
  
  
"A friendship can weather most things and thrive in thin soil; but it needs a little mulch of letters and phone calls and small, silly presents every so often - just to save it from drying out completely."   
-Pam Brown   
  
  
  
"Here is your order," replied the waitress. The young woman placed the steaming cup of hot chocolate in front of James, the tall glass of frappacino in front of Lily, and the cannolies in-between the two of them. She left the bill on the table and left to take another couple's orders.   
"You were saying..." prompted James.   
"Forget it," replied Lily softly as she twirled the red straw between her fingers. She would take a sip every now and then, then peer into James's cup. Her sips were small, so she wouldn't burn her tongue on the hot, sweet liquid. James could tell she was nervous. When she was, Lily would fiddle with something. He remembered when they had taken the O.W.L.s in the days they had been at Hogwarts. She would chew mercilessly at her quills until they were only stubs. During class she would do the same thing. All of Lily's friends knew to get her Sugar Quills. They would always get her a pack of them when the red-head was angry or nervous.   
James smiled at the other habits of Lily's that he spotted. Whenever she was drinking or eating anything with anyone she would look into their cup. She always wanted to have more than the other person.Sometimes, she would just drink all of hers and not care. Lily was ever changing and yet always staying the same. She was predictable and unpredictable at the same time.   
"Can I try yours?" asked James. Without even waiting for an answer, James reached over the shiny, cluttered table and grabbed Lily's drink. He took a sip. Lily rolled her eyes. He always did this.  
"Can I try yours? You can have another sip of mine." Lily stated. She took James's mug in her hands and took a short sip. She looked over at James and said, "Don't drink too much! Leave some for me!"  
James smirked against the cup's smooth surface. Lily was so predictable. She took her glass, peered inside, and offered him another drink. He declined. He knew he had made her feel guilty because she had yelled at him for no reason. He had drank very little. This happened all too often. Lily never changed. Not only that, but he knew that she didn't even bother to answer him because he was going to sip at her drink even if she protested. They still managed to love each other.  
"Okay..." Lily began. James expected this. In the end, she was going to tell him anyway. "I need you to donate something for me..."  
"Are you okay? Do I have to donate a kidney or liver?" he asked concerned.  
She laughed. "No silly." She was glad he cared. Usually he remained indifferent. "It's less life-threatening." She paused to gather some more courage. "I want to have a child."  
James gawked. He had NOT been expecting this.   
"You have known that I have wanted to be a mother since we met each other!" she replied loudly to his reaction.  
"Why do I have to donate the..." James coughed.  
"I even asked you to be the father, if I never got married, when we were younger!"  
"I thought you were kidding!"  
"I wasn't!"  
"Why me?!"  
"We even thought of what out child might be like!"  
"My James senses are tingling. I'm sensing something."  
"My feelings for you have not crossed the line of friendship," replied Lily  
"Remember what our kid might be like, Lily continued.  
"I didn't know we'd still know each other after we graduated from Hogwarts."  
"You were gonna ditch me, James Harold Potter?"  
"What was the child gonna be like again?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A twelve year old Lily Evans sat in the common room with two of her friends. They were talking about their future.  
"I want to be a mom, but I doubt I'll ever get married. If I don't, can you be the sperm donor?" asked Lily.  
"No!" yelled James.  
"Please?" she begged.  
"No," was his reply.  
"I wonder what the kid would be like if it were a girl," thought Lily.  
"She'd have your hair color," piped in Remus as he pointed at James, "and your hair texture." He indicated to Lily.   
"She'd also be a tomboy and superb quidditch player," added Lily.  
"No. She'd only be a quidditch player if she hung out with me. In a sperm donor's case, we have nothing to do with the baby," James said.  
"Well, you can help," Lily replied.  
"No way!"  
"What if Sirius was the father?" wondered Lily. She used to have a small crush on him during the group's second year. It was awkward between them for a while, but they got over that and became good friends again.  
"She'd have a VERY good sense of humor," replied Remus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why have a baby now?" asked the present day James. "You're a little bit too young."  
"I want to have a baby sooner so that by the time my child is sixteen, I can still be a little immature. I want to be able to relate to them. I want to be a fun and cool mom."  
"Let me think about it," replied James. "We only have one more month until the end of this year. After the end of the next school year, and we graduate, I'll give you my answer."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
During the summer, the group worked at different jobs to get more income. Lily worked the hardest. She worked at a full time job and a part time job. Her savings were getting bigger. She never spent a galleon on anything unnecessary. She was saving up for her maybe baby.   
James on the other hand began to notice that Lily worked very hard. Even during the summers of Hogwarts she had jobs to make money. The tax and bills of the group's house was paid for mostly by Lily. She cooked, cleaned, received top marks, had fun, helped the others, and still managed to sleep. She was super woman. "Maybe she can be a mother," thought James.   
During the last year of training for being an auor, James and Lily had to actually be an active auor in training. They were assigned to an official auor and were trained by them. They even had to live with them. Lily and James were separated. They sent owls to each other to stay in touch. Small, frivolous gifts were sent. Lily listened to James's complaints about how mean his trainer was. She sent him food since James's auor had no wife and could not cook. James couldn't cook. Lily had always done it for him.  
  
One year and a month after their conversation in the coffee shop, Lily and James finally saw each other again on graduation day. After receiving their diplomas, Lily found James at the party.  
"I have thought this over carefully," he said. "You are superwoman. You can juggle anything. You have patience, but most of all, you're a terrific friend. I'm always such a prick, so I'll do it."  
Lily smiled a million dollar smile. She threw her arms around James's neck and kissed him on the lips in a friendly way. He had just done the best thing he could ever do for her.   
James was shocked. Lily had never kissed him before. Lily had never kissed anyone before.   
"Thanks," Lily whispered. The couple made their way to the dance floor. Lily laid her head on the base of James's neck, and he put his head on hers. They began to sway to the music. "Thanks."  
  
  
  
  
  
A. N. - MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! The real fun begins....  
Please review! I have ditched two stories because no one reviewed. If you do, it'll give me a purpose to write this. Did you know that some of the events in this chapter are true? I've experienced some of these... Can anyone guess which ones? Oh darn... I forgot the funny one... I'll put it in in the next chapter. Review and I'll tell you. 


	3. Cough Drops for the Non Sickly

Wow!! I got reviews. I have a lot of them (in my opinion and for me). This is half of what I got for my other story which was five times longer than this one. That is so cool! My writing is improving!   
Okay people. Thank you for your reviews. I should be doing my homework, but since you all made me so happy, you get the third chapter! ^_^  
Oh, to clarify things, their university months of school are from September to March. Weird, but they have less months of school this way. Thus they have more years. They have five months off of school in a year! (Don't forget weekends)  
  
  
  
More Than Just Harry  
Chapter 3: Cough Drops for the Non-Sickly  
  
  
"We perceive when love begins and when it declines by our embarrassment when alone together."   
-La Bruyere   
  
  
  
  
"Why did you choose me to be the donor again?" asked James for the twentieth time that hour. It was a hot day in July, four months after graduation. The house was empty except for Lily and James. It was a Saturday, so everyone was off from work. The rest of the gang had taken the opportunity for a break, and they had headed down to the shopping center for air conditioning. It was an excuse since the house was air conditioned too.  
"I'm trying to concentrate here," replied Lily not looking up from the potion she was brewing. Her hair was put in a bun to avoid getting any of her hair into the potion. She had the patience of a teacher and grandparent. After being asked the same thing so many times, she still wasn't angry or annoyed.  
"Just answer me. Why didn't you choose Remus or Sirius?"   
Lily sighed. "I chose you, James, because you have the best genes. I don't want the child to be an idiot like Sirius. I don't feel comfortable in this situation with Remus, plus the fact his IQ is still too low. That leaves you. Plus, I'm only 5''4. Your height isn't as tall as Sirius's, but it's tolerable. If you're six feet, the child should be at least 5"8. That's not bad. You're not bad looking either. There's the whole athletic thing. I just hope the kid's ego won't be as inflated as yours," Lily explained.  
"Thanks. I knew I was... Hey! My ego is NOT inflated!" James protested. "You're just saying that because my ass is nicer than yours."  
"Like I wanna look down there," muttered Lily.  
"So, how are we gonna..."James trailed off.  
"The potion. I am not doing it the muggle way. Taking out an egg from me, fertilizing it, then putting it back in only gives the baby a higher chance for birth defects. He or she already has to deal with fighting against their father's demented part of the gene pool. The potion is the only way besides..." Lily stopped there. She didn't feel comfortable saying it, but she didn't turn red from insinuating the thought. James and her had talked about perverted things all the time.   
"I see... How do I help?" asked James. He was completely comfortable with Lily.  
"Just put sperm or something in the potion. I have to drink it. The potion then fertilizes an egg inside me with your sperm and genetic coding. I'm supposed to get my period next week, so I can get pregnant."  
"Ewwww!" James mockingly screamed. "That's like or-"  
"Grow up! You call me immature?"  
James grabbed a chopstick from Lily's hair, causing her red hair to tumble down in waves to her waist. "I got your chop stick!" He stuck out his tongue.  
"Give that back to me!"  
"No way!"   
James ran out of the kitchen and into the living room, closely followed by Lily. She got frustrated at James. The red head pounced onto James, sending both adults onto the white, clean carpet. Lily was on top of James. "Give me it."  
James flipped Lily over so that he was on her back. She was in a crouching position. His hand with the chopstick was underneath Lily in her grip. She yanked out the transparent, rhinestone studded stick, wriggled free from under James, and stood up triumphantly.  
"I'll let you go this time," said James. He watched her pull the other useless chopstick from her hair. The pair of chopsticks were placed on the nearby counter. The duo plopped down in a soft, red velvet sofa breathlessly next to each other and Lily's pocket book which was messily thrown there.  
"The potion doesn't take effect until three months after the day it was drunk. The baby will be born in the same month as the potion was drunk the next year. You better put your sperm in-" Lily was interrupted.  
"Shh," James whispered gently as if to a baby. Lily fell silent. James was thinking. Often, he would tell her to calm down with a simple "shh", and they would sit in silence. This is exactly what was happening.   
James sat there thinking. Lily voluntarily moved closer to James. He cuddled closer to her in response. Her head found the perfect spot on James's shoulder. Automatically, his head leaned toward hers, so his cheek was on her head feeling the silky texture of her hair. It tickled him slightly. They had done this many times before, so he was used to it. At this point, James and Lily were absolutely comfortable with each other, whether they were alone or with others. To others they looked like a couple when they held hands or hugged each other in public, but to them, their actions were just friendly.   
Lily's hands found their way around James as she rotated to her left. Her face was now fully against James's shoulder instead of just her cheek. She was slightly on top of him. James began to play with Lily's hair.  
After a few minutes of silence, Lily began to cough. She popped a cough drop from her pocket book into her mouth.   
"What's that?" asked James.  
"A muggle remedy for coughs. It's a cough drop."  
"Can I have one?"  
"You're not coughing."  
James faked a cough.   
"Fine, you can have one." Lily gave him one. "I have to go to the bathroom. Please somehow get your sperm in there." Lily pointed to the cauldron in the kitchen.   
"Yes, mommy," replied James in a falsely high voice.  
Lily glared at him, and she stomped off to the downstairs bathroom.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ten minutes later, Lily came back into the living room. She took so long because someone had forgot to get more toilet paper after the roll was finished. Lily had to march up to one of the third floor bathrooms, come back down, change the roll, then use the bathroom. James was sitting on the red couch.  
Lily walked over to the cauldron. It was a white color meaning that James had done his part. She was happy. Grabbing a nearby mug, Lily ladled a cupful of the cold liquid into it. She drank the whole thing in ten seconds since it tasted so bad. Knowing it was from James made her want to vomit. The rest of the potion went down the drain just in case Sirius came home thirsty.  
Lily came back into the living room to find James eating something.  
"What are you eating?"  
"A cough drop."  
"You went through my pocket book?!"  
"So what?"  
"You're not even sick!"  
"But they taste good!"  
Lily sighted. She was going to get help from this guy, James Harold Potter, for the next nineteen months with her pregnancy and baby? What was she thinking?  
  
  
  
  
A. N. -What do you think? It was bad wasn't it? Gross too...  
Please review! If I get 20 reviews, I'll update on the day. If I don't get that many by Thursday, I'll update on Saturday. Fridays are days when I sleep and hang out with MY guy friend.   
In the second chapter, the James senses tingling was actually a line my friend always says. Also the cough drop event happened except I didn't drink anything. All I did was go to the bathroom and he went through my purse! Evil...... The lines are the same, he ate my cough drop.....More evil...  
Now I must do my homework. I procrastinated all weekend... Again...... -_-'  
Homework is evil......  
~*Aquarius*~ 


	4. Blind

It's Sunday. I posted chapter three up a couple of hours ago. I'm still not done with my homework, but I have more ideas that keep popping up in my head. I need to get them down!! Thank you to the reviewers. Keep on reviewing!!  
  
  
  
More Than Just Harry  
Chapter 4: Blind   
  
  
"Friendship often ends in love; but love in friendship - never."   
-Charles Caleb Colton   
  
  
  
"Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within."   
-James Baldwin   
  
  
  
  
"We're home!" yelled the threesome. Sirius, Remus, and Arabella returned home from shopping. They dropped their shopping bags on the wooden floor of the entry room, and they continued to the living room. On the wine colored love-couch in front of the television was James Potter and Lily Evans. Lily's cheek was against James's shoulder. His cheek was on top of her head. Lily's arms were around James's neck while his were around her waist. A deep red velvet blanket was loosely draped over them. They were asleep.  
Arabella, known to her close friends as Bella, smirked. Lily is the most stupid and blind female ever. Most females gawked at James all day. He was extremely handsome with jet black hair and expressive brown eyes. James, however, never paid girls any attention. The only exception was Lily and herself. He was more caring toward Lily than anyone else. He showed it in a way no one could see it unless they looked very closely. He did little things like buy her something she liked when she was in a bad mood or when he saw it. He'd just leave it in her room and play along with everyone else when Lily came out to thank the person who gave it to her. Everyone except blind Lily would know who gave it to her. When she was in a bad mood, James would lend her a shoulder to cry on, take her out for dinner even when he had little money, or rent her a sappy movie.   
James's eyes are very expressive to those he allow to see into his soul. His brown eyes are always icy, like the arctic, when it came to most females and strangers. To his close friends, his eyes were always warm, like the Caribbean seas. However, Bella knew his eyes were most expressive around Lily. His eyes showed a myriad of feelings with her. They were never cold toward her. Instead, his brown eyes allowed Lily to see everything his soul felt. With her, there were no masks. Bella didn't know what his eyes expressed, but she did know they could express sadness, love, warmth, grief, sympathy, and, most importantly, happiness with Lily. She was the only one he expressed all those feelings to because she cared. His other friends would not listen to his stories or worries, but Lily did. He trusted her with everything.  
Perhaps James was blind too. Bella often saw him gazing at Lily. When other males even glanced at Lily, James would glare daggers at them and put an arm around Lily. When a boy flirted with Lily, James would only look jealous. Later, his eyes would cloud with a confusion as to where the jealousy came from. Bella knew James thought Lily was beautiful. James was an artist who loved to express his thoughts and feelings by art. More often than not, his paintings were of Lily. Her emerald eyes would glimmer and her ruby hair shimmer. James did not notice the feelings he were expressing toward Lily, nor did he notice the feelings she was showing him. Lily was a body and language person. She could speak many languages, but the way she used it was what showed her feelings. When it came to James, Lily talked a lot. Her words were more careful and thorough. They were specific. She loved to hug and hold hands with James. This showed that she trusted and loved him.   
All this the couple missed. Did they love each other? No one except them knows. Bella wasn't going to make assumptions on such serious matters. If they did love each other, more than likely, they would have confessed their feelings for each other. They were too close and comfortable with each other to not. Bella's theory was they loved each other in more than a friendly way, but didn't realize it yet. It was probably because of the outcome that scared them. The pain was automatically put into their envisioned lives. They were afraid to change anything. But then again, this was an assumption. Maybe they did only love each other on a friendly level.   
  
"Yo love birds! Wake up!" screamed Sirius.   
James stirred. His brown eyes fluttered open. He looked to his left where Lily was sleeping soundly still. He motioned for them to be quiet, then, with a swift motion of his hands, he swept Lily up in his arms and carried her upstairs to their room.  
James loved their room. Weird that Lily and James shared a room huh? There were only three bedrooms. Arabella wanted her own room, leaving two bedrooms. Lily would have to share a room with one of the guys. The only guy she was really compatible with was James so they shared a bedroom, leaving Sirius and Remus in the remaining room.  
Even after the year they had been absent from the house, the room was still the same. The walls were a beautiful pale blue color with white clouds floating around. The ceiling was a dark blue with gold flecks on it to mirror the sky. There was a huge king sized bed in the center of the back wall and one underneath the window on the far left wall.  
James laid Lily down on her bed, then covered her with the light blanket they used during the summer. He sat on the bed and watched her sleep. Her red hair fanned out around her. James started to play with it. He watched her chest heave up and down in tune with her breathing. He watched her like this for a long time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week later, the gang had decided to go to the beach ( is this in every romance story?). If they didn't, next year they wouldn't be able to. On top of recent attacks on both the muggle and wizard world, Lily wouldn't be able to. She had skipped her period meaning the potion was going to work. She had three more months until she began to be pregnant. She ate everything now, because when she had the baby, she wouldn't be able to.   
The attacks were what was getting worse. It seemed that seven years ago, when Lily and the gang were sixteen, the attacks were lessening. There had been many attacks a day. They gradually stopped until the last tragic and worst attack. It was too horrible to think about on a day like this. Then, a year ago, the attacks began again. It was by the same person. A Lord Voldermort. Fear was beginning to rise again. There were only a couple of attacks a month, so citizens were not worried yet.  
So the gang packed up and hopped into Lily's car. After all, there were going to be muggles at the beach. They couldn't apparate. Plus, they had a lot of beach supplies.   
At the beach, Bella and Lily set up their beach gear. Five colorful beach towels were laid out on the sand. Five white beach recliners were set up under the two rainbow colored umbrellas that also shaded the towels. Extra, small towels were kept in a duffel bag just in case anyone got drenched.   
The boys on the other hand were looking around for pretty girls. Except for James of course. He knew that beautiful women could be dangerous, excluding his precious Lily. He sat on a towel under the cool shade, took out his sketch pad, and began to draw the blue ocean, beige sand, and the many people. Sirius and Remus went off under the hot sun to look for girls.   
"Aren't you hot?" asked Lily. James still had his shirt on. His dark blue swimming trunks were on.  
James stared. Lily was in a bikini. It was a halter that showed only a little of her belly button. The bottom piece were a pair of shorts. Lily never did like to show off ant skin, but James still found her modestly attractive.  
"What about you?" he asked.  
"I'm a winter person remember? I'm even cold during the summer. You see the steam coming out of the bathroom after I shower all year round."  
James sighed. He ignored Lily. It was his job to pretend to not care.  
Lily grunted, more hurt that he didn't listen than angry. She took out some suntan lotion and began to spread it over her body. (A. N. The old suntan lotion...) James didn't even bother to offer her help.  
"You need help there?" asked a couple of guys walking by. "Seems like your boyfriend doesn't even care."  
"No thank you," replied Lily. She squirted more of the coconut smelling lotion on the palm of her hand. Skillfully, Lily reached her arm around to her back and began to spread lotion on her entire back. "I'm fine."  
The boys walked away dejectedly. They had never seen a girl with such strange flexibility before. Well, girls that had never rejected them before.  
James smirked. He never offered to help Lily because she could do it all by herself. If he did off help, she would actually accept it.   
"I'm off to swim," she said.  
"Let me come sketch you."  
"Okay."  
Lily was off to the ocean. She dived in gracefully leaving almost no splash or indication that she had even entered the water. She swam around while James sketched her with colored pencils. Her light blue bikini was a beautiful contrast to the green-turquoise of the ocean. Her red hair was visible seen. Green eyes sparkled as they caught the sun's rays. Lily swam to shore where James was sitting. She peered over his shoulder at the sketch of herself. It was gorgeous. Quickly, Lily grabbed the entire sketchbook.  
"I have your sketchbook!" mocked Lily. She ran for it. Up the shore they went. Back to their little spot where Lily dropped it. Then she went back down to the ocean. James was gaining fast. He was a very fast runner. Lily dived into the ocean where she was sure she could beat him. Just as she dived in, James grabbed her around the waist, and they both fell into the shallow end of the ocean. James began to tickle Lily mercilessly. She squirmed, but couldn't get out of James's grasp.   
Suddenly, Lily began to shake. James immediately stopped what he was doing. Lily ran far away to a port-a-poddy. James followed. In the small stall, James held back Lily's hair as she vomited.   
"It's just a side effect of the potion. It takes the place of the three months of non-pregnancy and no period. It occurs when my period is supposed to come for these three months. You can help me."  
James groaned. This wasn't good. Three weeks of vomiting. Then three months of it when the actual pregnancy came. This was going to be a long nine months.  
  
A. N. Sorry!! I couldn't update when I got 20 reviews. It's Monday and I finally finished this chapter. Only 16 more minutes until eleven p.m. I still have to do homework. This was a bad chapter. My friend read this story and didn't like it...  
Review please!! If I get 40 reviews (I have 26 now), I'll update. If not, I'll update on Saturday. I'll even start the next chapter. I have to work on longer chapters. Mine are too short. Also, I got a lot of reviews saying my story is unique. Of course! I despise things being the same. I like diversity 


	5. King of Jacks

Hilo! I've decided that I can only update once a week. More if you review the required amount. I didn't get 40 reviews.... ;_;  
Oh well, 38 is good too. Thank you for all your reviews. Chapter 4 wasn't that good and was kind of random. Remember that friend who said my story was bad? That's livestock who reviewed. He now likes it. YAY! He keeps on bugging me to update the story......  
My guy friends and I might come up with a story together, so stay tuned.  
  
  
More Than Just Harry  
Chapter 5: King of Jacks  
  
  
  
  
"Men are like a deck of cards. You'll find the occasional king, but most are jacks."   
-Laura Swenson   
  
  
  
  
It was a cold, rainy day in November, exactly three months after Lily had taken the potion (Let the fun begin!). She was in bed on her back and lay awake. James was too.  
All of a sudden, Lily jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom. James followed her only wearing the boxers he slept in. They had practiced this procedure before.  
"Seriously Lils. We've practiced your morning sickness for three weeks already. I know the drill. We even practice when you are barfing in the middle of the day (the side effects remember?). "  
Lily hovered over the toilet as James held back her tangled hair. She began to vomit.  
"Holy shit! I didn't know you were actually barfing." James jumped away from Lily as she continued to vomit, her hair falling into a sheet around her face. When she was done, she glared venom at James.  
"Why'd you let go?" she asked. "I almost got vomit all over my hair."  
"I freaked out!" he exclaimed. "Usually, you just barf, and then you're done. You took forever!"  
Lily sighed. Trust James to be immature. She went downstairs for breakfast followed by James.   
The spacious kitchen was white and silver. Many stainless steel cabinets and cabinet doors lined the wall. A huge chrome fridge sat next to a row of white marble countertops which sat on more chrome cabinets. In the center of the room was an island of chrome countertop. A huge stove on top of an oven stood opposite of the refrigerator. An unused dishwasher was next to a food dispenser. In one corner was a garbage can. White walls matched the white tiling of the floor. Round white lights clung to the kitchen walls. Plants in silver attachments to the wall overflowed from the makeshift vases they were in. Tiny pink, white, and yellow flowers were dots among the green mass of leaves. The ceiling of the kitchen was just like the Great Hall at Hogwarts from which the idea was inspired. The ceiling showed what the outside sky appeared to be.  
"Make me breakfast," ordered Lily as she made it to the kitchen. It was of course, a Sunday morning. Lily usually made the meals everyday, but today, she didn't feel like it. No one else was awake, so naturally, the order was directed toward James.  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Fine," Lily relented. Over the years, she had found that trying to make the former Gryffindor Seeker listen to her was next to impossible. The only way to get to him was if Lily cried. That was how anyone knew he even had a conscience.  
"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked.  
"French Toast with powdered sugar, syrup, pears, bananas, and whipped cream. I want over easy eggs and bacon on the side."  
"Coming right up."  
Lily made a batter of dip. She dipped bread into it until it was completely covered with the mixture. Slice after slice of bread she put on the pan and cooked until stacks for five armies stacked on wide ceramic plates were twenty centimeters tall ( I'm American, but I'm using the metric system because every country except America uses it including Britain. It is more authentic that way). She gingerly placed the dirty pan in the empty sink for whoever's turn it was to wash. Lily cooked, so it was only fair someone else did the dishes. Sometimes, she got stuck doing it anyway.   
"Why don't you get dressed?" asked Lily. James was still only in his boxers.  
"What about you?" he interrogated. Lily was in her long purple and cloud covered pajama pants. Her tank top was a silk one to match. "Aren't you cold?  
"I'm decent. I have a shirt on, and my undergarment isn't showing."  
James rolled his eyes and went upstairs, but not before pulling Lily's pants down and shouting, "Yeah it is!"  
As James changed upstairs, Lily took out another pan and cooked two over easy eggs for James. Hot oil flecked at her skin, making her wince. It wasn't that she wasn't used to having sizzling oil hit her, it was that it still hurt, and the contrast to the coldness of her skin made it worse.   
"I should have listened to James and changed," she thought. A loud sneeze came from her as she faced the opposite direction from the cooking food. The fiery haired woman scooped the eggs onto a plate when a fuzzy shawl was draped across her shoulders. She turned around to see James.  
"I thought that you might be cold, so I brought you it. I don't want the only cook in the house getting sick. We'd starve."  
"Your eggs are ready," she whispered to his chest. He was taller than her. James was a little too close to her for her to speak loudly. He had that effect on her. Handing the plate over to him so that he could start, Lily turned back to her cooking. James single handedly took the eggs to the huge glass dining table in the dining room to eat. In his other hand was a book which he started to read as he plopped down in an elegant cushioned chrome seat that matched the silver-colored table. The table had seats for five. In the center was a chinese blue and white porcelain vase filled with beautiful yellow roses. Windows facing the north and east let 8:00 sunlight drift in. If one looked up, they would see an enchanted ceiling that showed outer space. Plants also hung from the violet walls, mirroring the ones that hung in the kitchen. Paintings by James hung on the walls. Tall lavender floor lamps stood dormant, waiting for the night to come.   
In the kitchen adjacent to the dining room, Lily was calming herself.  
"Two sunny side up eggs for Bella, two scrambled eggs for Sirius, and two boiled eggs for Remus," Lily muttered to herself. She knew everyone well enough to know what kind of eggs they wanted. The matter was if the were in the mood for it.   
Each pair of eggs went on different blue-rimmed glass plates. She fried two packages of bacon until they were crispy and placed them on another wide colorful ceramic plate. Teetering two or three plates at a time, Lily made two trips to the dining room where she placed the plates of food in their respective places on the huge round table. Each covered plate of eggs were in the spot where it was in front of their owner's assigned seat. The covers were on to keep the food hot for when the late wakers woke up to eat.   
"Can I have coffee?" asked James not looking up from the leather bound book he was reading.   
"No. That will tempt me to have some which will be bad for the baby. James, it has been three months. I'm pregnant now."  
"I'll have milk then."  
Lily growled. James had ignored what she said again. At this point she was used to the messy haired young man's churlishness, but it still perturbed her. (hehe, I used two vocabulary words!) He could be nice sometimes, but mean, spoiled, and wanton at others. Sometimes she hated him, others she loved him. No matter what, she could always relate to him. They shared a pain, but right now, the thought was jostled aside by other thoughts of James Potter.  
She poured five large glasses of milk into tall blue translucent glasses. She carried two at a time to the table. By the time she was done with breakfast, she was tired. She sat down next to James,who didn't even care, in the seat allotted to her. His plate was devoid of the eggs she had cooked him and only a few yoke remnants lingered behind.   
"How many bacon slices may I have?" he inquired.  
"I cooked two packages which had twenty-five of them in each. There are five people. You do the math."  
James amassed ten slices of bacon from the pile on the plate. He ate it without taking his eyes off of the book pages.   
Lily ignored him, took ten bacon slices for herself and began to eat her own over easy eggs. By the times she was finished with her plate, James was eating french toast. He grabbed a plate out of five, added all the desired toppings and began to eat. She mirrored his actions. They liked to eat the same things.  
When the two had finished, the others were just coming in.  
"I don't know what's wrong with Sirius, but he's barfing," stated Remus.  
Sirius came in looking horrible.  
"Looks like you have morning sickness like Lily," laughed James.  
Lily glared at him.  
"What did you do to the remainder of the Pregnancy Potion anyway? You couldn't have drunken the whole thing, especially since it came from James," added Bella.  
"I poured it down the drain," replied Lily.  
Sirius visible paled. "Please tell me that wasn't the day we went shopping a week before going to the beach."  
"It was..." trailed Lily.  
"Shit..."   
"Don't tell me you drank some of it," sighed Bella.  
Sirius just nodded.  
"You idiot! How do you drink something that went down the drain?" yelled Bella.  
"Well, I got thirsty after yelling at James and Lily to get up. I didn't feel like getting a new cup and pouring soda, so I looked in the sink. There was some foggy white stuff in a cup, so I just drank it!"  
"You lazy idiot!" screamed Bella. "Now you're a pregnant man!"  
"And you didn't have side effects because the potion was diluted with water. I didn't spill all of the potion out, I guess," added Lily. "The child might come out deformed!"  
"James, you're going to be the father of two!" yelled a flustered Lily at James who had disregarded the whole conversation. "Why can't you care? Two of your best friends are going to have your babies and you'r-"   
She had stopped because she had finally realized what James was reading.   
"Get the hell off my diary, King of jacks asses!" Lily's face was red.   
"I didn't know you thought I had a nice face. Or ass for that matter," James smoothly replied.  
Lily looked as if she might cry, but instead, threw the shawl around her shoulders to the floor and ran away from the dining room screaming," I hate you James Potter!" Her long red hair flew out behind her as she ran out in the rain.  
"Go chase after her!" yelled the trio at James. He realized his bantering had gone too far. He thrust the diary into Bella's hands since she would never read it like he did, and ran out the door without taking time to put on a jacket, but with an umbrella. He saw a glimpse of red and chased her after it with his umbrella open. The rain had made everything wet, muddy, slippery, and extremely cold. Leaving his country home behind him, James fled after the small, but growing figure of Lily. He caught up with the drenched woman.   
Her hair lay in limp tangles around her face. Her purple clothes clung to her shivering body. Rain harshly and full of power beat down on her now frail body.   
"Come on Lily. You're going to catch a cold," coaxed James.  
"Will you give me the umbrella?" asked Lily.  
"No. There's only room for one underneath."  
That was it. "You selfish bastard! I just wanted to see if you even gave a damn about me. I guess not!" yelled Lily. Her red hair fell in mangled waves down to her waist.   
"I apologize. Now come on. You're going to be sick. Follow me home!"  
"No! You have no respect for anyone!"  
"I don't want to have the guilt of knowing I'm responsible of the deaths of two innocent lives," responded James calmly.  
"There you go again in that calm, I-don't-give-a-damn look. You have a conscience? You actually heard me say I was pregnant? Surprisin-"  
For the second time that morning, Lily stopped what she was saying. Her body swayed from right to left, giving James time to catch her when she fell. James felt Lily's forehead. It was hot. In one fluid motion, James picked her up with one arm supporting her mid back and the other under her legs. Her head lay on his chest as James ran for their home, Lily's pale, bare feet rigid. Lily was out with a fever.  
  
  
  
A. N. - What do you guys think? My friend Mr. Livestock decided to bother me, and he asked me to write this chapter, so here it is. I hope it's long. Please review! If I get 55 reviews total, I'll update on the spot. Otherwise, it's next Saturday. And to Murder Inc. who reviewed for the third chapter, Sirius did drink the potion! All of you, including Mr. Livestock, better review!  
~*Aquarius*~ 


	6. The Divine Love Chicken Noodle Soup

I love you guys. Thank you for your reviews. I have so many! Keep on reviewing!   
To:  
Everblue: I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I'll take your suggestion for the new format starting now. It's weird how fanfiction.net has no indentation.... I indent, but it doesn't show up. Sorry! Also, I've never watched the movie "Junior."   
  
(Nameless): Don't worry. Lily will be fine and so will the baby. I made up how Lily got pregnant because I didn't think Lily and James should do anything *ahem* since they are just friends for now. Also, they live in a world with magic, so a potion seemed appropriate. Since *ahem* is needed for pregnancy, why not put it in a potion? James is like that, well, because he is loosely modeled after my friend. He's meant to put Lily on an emotional roller coaster. There's a reason for him to do this. Just can't tell you.  
  
Yunie: They'll get together somewhere along the way. Perhaps somewhere along the pregnancy, but I can't say. What comes will come. I read your profile. I like anime too!  
  
CrestfallenLight: I have a HUGE hatred for Peter. Let's just say, I'll put him in later when there's a Hogwarts reunion and friendships rekindle, but someone has already gotten in the way of Peter's loyalty...MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Can't give it all away.  
*ahem* Look at my updated profile for what anime I like. Which do you like?   
  
Thank you everyone else for your reviews! Mr. Livestock is probably thinking, "No!! You got her going on about anime again!"  
Anyway, my chapters are getting longer! Yay! I'm going to shoot for 3,000 words in this one.   
Does anyone know a good website for quotes? I'm running out of good ones a smart, yet stupid and immature twelve year old can understand. ^_^  
  
  
  
More Than Just Harry  
Chapter 6: The Divine Love Chicken Noodle Soup  
  
  
  
"To err is human; to forgive, divine."   
-Alexander Pope, "An Essay on Criticism"   
  
  
  
  
"The ineffable joy of forgiving and being forgiven forms an ecstasy that might well arouse the envy of the gods."   
-Elbert Hubbard, The Note Book, 1927   
  
  
  
  
"It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend."   
-William Blake, Jerusalem, 1820   
  
  
  
  
Loud crashes of thunder were heard as James ran home, Lily pressed tightly to his body. The rain fell down in violent, strong drops getting mixed into the hail that had started to fall. Their house that looked so modern, bright, techie, and unique compared to the sameness of the other houses. It stood out.   
  
"Only a couple of meters left," muttered James. He ran as fast as he could in the conditions he were given. His normal fast pace had been slowed due to the hail. It was very hard for him to not slip. On the final stretch to the door, James slipped on the rocky shapes of hail. Lily fell from his arms, and he kept balance. Watching everything happen in slow motion, James dived onto the wet ground of the pavement where his skin met the hard ice spheres, bruising his skin under his wet shirt. The little sunlight that had been an efficient enough light source to not need a lamp was now gone. Not even white clouds could be seen. It was very dark, so James couldn't see if what he dived for was in vain or not. His scraped and bleeding palms stung as his body was shoved closer to the ground confirming that his plan had worked. Lily, instead of falling on the hard pavement and hurting herself and the baby, fell on James. His ripped pants and his bleeding knee begged for attention.  
  
James groped around for his wire rimmed glasses. He shoved them on quickly and got up. In a few steps more, he was home. Instead of knocking on the door for someone to answer, James didn't think as he kicked the door open. The white and different shades of silver color of the tiling on the mosaic floor of the entrance room blurred as the equivalent of five buckets of water dripped from James and Lily. The ear deafening racket caught the attention of Bella, Remus, and Sirius who barged in.   
  
"You got my floor all wet! Where's Li-" Bella stopped. She had just noticed the pale form of her best friend. Without words, but with motions, since she was speechless, she ordered Sirius to carry Lily into her room. Sirius complied.  
  
"What happened?" Bella croaked after Sirius was going up the first flight of stairs to Lily and James's third floor room.  
"She got mad at me," whispered James. He was ashamed and hurt. In all his life, Lily had never blew up or been visibly and truly angry at him. It was too upsetting.  
"What did you say?"  
James looked at the silent Remus standing behind Bella. He sent him a pleading look, but Remus could not help James. He knew that Lily never got mad at James and showed it. It was usually she was hurt or exasperated, but this time, she was angry. Lily had the patience of an angel. She never showed any negative emotions for more than a brief second. The fact that she blew up on James, of all people, meant her hurt and exasperation had finally turned into anger.   
"I told her she couldn't have the umbrella. There wasn't enough room underneath."  
"Bastard," replied Bella in a calm, shaking voice like the quiet wind before a tornado. "You might do sweet things for her occasionally, but a movie or dinner doesn't make up for what you usually do." Her voice did not rise. Usually the short blond would blow up, but this meant she was too angry to yell.  
  
Without looking at James, she marched up the stairs, bumping harshly into him as he stood there like a statue.   
"I can't help you," was Remus's quiet answer to James's silent plea. He too went upstairs.   
James felt guilty. Yes, Mr. My heart looked at Medusa had a conscience. A big one at that. Like make-up that teenage girls wore to hide blemishes, James had an emotional shell that not even Lily could pull him from. Not that he thought she had the right to. She hid emotions from him too. His conscience, however, didn't let him off that easily. It reminded James that she still told him if he asked, if he wanted to know. He just never bothered to. Lily would ask what he thought or felt, but he never answered.   
  
Slowly, James walked to the dining room. He cleared off the table, washed the dishes in the sink in the kitchen, dried them, then put them back into the cabinets. All the while he thought. He came to the conclusion that he should let things go. If he claimed to be such close friends with Lily, why couldn't he trust her? He was going to let everything go. He grabbed carrots, celery, noodles, chicken, and MSG cubes from the cabinets and fridge. A medium sized pot was filled with water. As the water boiled, James chopped everything up into small chunks. An hour after all the ingredients were added, James's chicken noodle soup was done. It was time to face the music.  
  
A large bowl of steaming, warm soup in one hand and a spoon and napkin in the other, James descended the staircases. Opening the slightly ajar door with his foot gingerly and quietly, James entered. Bella sat on the light blue carpet of the floor next to Lily's huge bed talking to her. Remus was in a rocking chair in the corner thumbing through a thick book on potions, and gagging noises from the bathroom told James that Sirius was having a bad day.   
  
Lily was sitting up against dark blue pillows with moons and suns on them. She was now in emerald, long pajamas. Her long red hair was dry, probably from a spell, and her usual pale face was even paler than usual. The peaceful features on her beautiful face turned angry when she spotted James come in, but as quick as a rabbit, that expression disappeared too. In its place was an emotionless face. This was worse than James thought. Now Lily was giving him the silent treatment instead of yelling or just sighing.   
  
"I'm sorry," apologized James.  
Lily just sat there staring ahead.  
"Am I really that bad?" muttered James under his breath. "I got you chicken noodle soup."  
"I wouldn't eat it if I were you, Lily. James did cook it," added Bella.  
  
James knew Lily couldn't resist chicken noodle soup. It was one of her favorites out of a myriad of food. Slowly, Lily gave into temptation. Her body moved toward James who was on her right side. He placed the blue glass bowl onto her night stand. With the agility of a snail, Lily ate the soup which filled her with warmth. It was suprisingly delicious.  
After she was done, James gathered his courage and ask, "Am I forgiven?"  
"Only if you promise to always think about me before doing something."  
"Okay."  
Lily nodded. Just like that, James was forgiven. "You look cold. Would you like to cuddle with another cold person with a nice face and cute ass?"  
Lily giggled. "Why not?"  
"Oh great. You forgive too easily, Lily. You're too divine. This is now some cheesy mush scene. Next you guys will be snogging. Then-" Bella was cut off as she was shoved out of the room by James. "Remus! Help me!"  
"I've found Sirius's problem! He's not pregnant! Since his potion was diluted, he only feels and experiences what a pregnant woman does. He doesn't give birth! He doesn't have the parts!" was Remus's unrelated reply. Sirius moaned, meaning he heard the revelation. Nine months of pain without a product.   
James rolled his eyes. He marched into the bathroom grabbed Sirius, flushed the toilet, grabbed Remus from the rocking chair with the book, then shoved them all out of the room. He locked the door as the trio outside banged the door.   
  
"Where were we?" asked James smoothly as he attempted to smooth down his messy hair. Lily giggled again as James jumped into the bed. Automatically, James wrapped his arms around Lily, and she did the same for him. Their feet were having a footsie war while trying to get warm.  
"Now why can't we always be like this?" asked James into Lily's hair. "Because you're a loved jackass who doesn't like to be sweet all the time," was Lily's reply into James's neck.   
  
A cold draft cooled the room, then left again as a delivery owl entered and departed through the window designed for owls like that. A letter had been dropped onto James's head. He got up and read the letter as Lily groaned in protest. She sat up also and read the letter over James's shoulder. Lily's already pale face paled more until it was pure white. She latched onto James to restrain him and prepared for what was coming. Like a predicted hurricane, James struggled harshly to free himself from Lily. He was out to kill.  
  
  
A. N.- I'm too lazy to type anymore. It's a cliffhanger! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. What could have gotten James so mad? Why is James so shelled off? Why does he hate women beside Lily ( refer to chapter 4)? All might be answered in the next chapter of More Than Just Harry. If you want to know, review! I need....lets see....... 60 reviews? Nah. I need 72 for the next chapter. That's 17 more reviews! Every review counts! If you exceed 72, I'll give you a longer chap. Please review! If not, then you'll have to wait until Saturday. 


	7. Unhappiness

Oh my god. I have so many reviews! I'm so happy! I'm only starting to type up this chapter because I see many reviews racking up. Some don't count since I have doubles and triples! Even with the doubles and triples, I have seventy-two. I might not get this finished and updated soon though.Thank you all for reviews!  
Someone said my story was well written. You don't know how much that means to me. My grammar and etc. are always bad. I haven't gotten any flames. Yay!   
I only write special notes to people with questions, so don't worry, I still appreciate all your reviews.  
  
To:   
Moldy (only one with a question)- I have no clue how long this is going to be, but it's definitely going to be longer than fifteen chapters. Perhaps more than twenty-five. Slight chance of being over thirty-five. I'm no help am I? ^_^  
  
I hope you all stick around long enough to see this thing's conclusion....  
  
  
  
More Than Just Harry  
Chapter 7: Unhappiness  
  
  
"I learned that it is the weak who are cruel, and that gentleness is to be expected only from the strong."   
-Leo Rosten   
  
  
  
"Nothing is so strong as gentleness and nothing is so gentle as real strength."   
-Ralph W. Sockman   
  
  
  
  
"Calm down, James," soothed Lily in a gentle tone. "It's okay. I'm here."  
"Let me go damnit!" yelled James in contrast to Lily's voice.  
"If you go now, you'll only be killing yourself! Do you think that you can just track him down and kill him?"  
"Don't you want to stop these attacks going on?"  
"What about me?"  
"You're one person, Lily! These are thousands of lives! I'm an auor! You are too. You of all people should understand why I have to do this! You should be helping me!" James's anger lashed out at Lily who inwardly winced and cowered at the fury on James's face. It was red with anger. Lily, however wouldn't show weakness. She had learned that.  
  
"You're not doing this to help others! You're doing this to get revenge! You're not the only one whose relatives were killed!" Lily held onto James with all the strength she had left. Her fever was only getting higher, and it was draining her fast.  
"Just because your family didn't accept you, doesn't mean that I hate mine and don't need to kill him!"  
That had hurt, but Lily wouldn't say. "I'm carrying your baby," Lily started, trying a different approach, "you own flesh and blood. Don't you want to watch him or her grow up?"  
James laughed cruelly while trying to shake the feverish Lily off. "You roped me into this. You think I wanted to be a father? The father of your child? I don't need to stay around here and take care of you. I just did so because your annoying persistence got under my skin."  
"You didn't have to do it if you didn't want to. You never listen to me anyway. If you died, do you know it will only cause the ones around you to suffer? Like me?" Lily's' eyes were full of tears, but she refused to let them fall. A sudden feeling of dizziness from her fever washed over her causing her to sway. Her arms let go of James, but with the quick reflexes of a former chaser, Lily grabbed onto James's retreating arm quickly.  
  
"You know what? I don't care. No one does. Just shut up. What do you want me to do? Stay around, watch, and do nothing? You're selfish." That had stung. The grip on James's arm fell limp and fell off of his hand as James stood up. Without looking back, he left the room.   
  
Lily, now feverish and depressed, lay down on her side. The warmth she had felt a minute ago was gone with James. Or maybe it was the fever getting to her. Did she lack contact with James, or was she just cold? She didn't know herself. Quickly, she got up out of the relatively warm sea of blankets, grabbed the mass of blankets off of James's empty bed, set them up over her bed, then jumped in again. She pulled the blankets around her, almost hiding herself from view and fresh air. Under the covers, she hugged a teddy bear close to her.   
  
"Why did he do that?!" muttered Lily. Tears in her eyes desperately wanted to fall. Her shaking fists longed to punch the soft mattress. Lily wouldn't allow herself to. Her whole facade was based on control, a carefree soul, perfection, and patience. The facade she herself loved and hated at the same time. It wouldn't allow her to do a myriad of things, forced her to do some things she really couldn't or didn't want to do, and hid her true self to the world and herself, but it promised loneliness, safety, and security. A double edged sword, as she liked to call it. However, the facade was only partial. It was a mask that only hid the eyes and nose of a person. With James, it showed all except the eyes.  
  
Anger flowed through her veins, sadness and guilt gripped her heart, but she held her control painfully. James threw all the love, trust, and comfort she had for him away. It was a never-ending cycle.   
  
As she thought about these things, Lily's temperature began to rise even higher. She didn't notice, but instead, grew colder. The blankets were pulled extremely close to her.  
  
Her thoughts were unhappy. The sadness and guilt was caused by the fact that James had been right about her selfishness. The fact that he didn't care made it worse.   
Her anger was directed toward James, but mostly toward herself. She hated how she felt, how weak she was, and how James effected her.   
  
Lily pulled the blankets around her cocoon style. She was a caterpillar in a cocoon. As black dots entered Lily's vision, she could hear faint banging on her door. While fainting into unconsciousness, she could see Bella, Sirius, and Remus enter her room  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James locked the door to his room and quickly ran down the two flights of stairs. With speed, he put on his black rain jacket.  
"What do you want for lunch? It's almost 1:00," said a voice from behind him. Bella was standing in the entry room with a pan in her hand.   
James ignored her and fled from the house.  
  
"Jeez, what's his problem?" she asked herself. Wanting to see if Lily was still hungry and wanted more chicken noodle soup, or if she wanted something else, Bella approached Lily's white door. She knocked lightly. When there was no answer, she turned the knob to find it locked. Banging the door harder with her fist, Bella said loudly, "Lily, you in there?"  
  
Once again, there was no reply. Getting worried, she used the Alohamora spell. When it didn't work, Bella grew into a panic. "Remus! Sirius!"  
Remus ran up the stairs from his and Sirius's room with the former in tow. Sirius looked green.  
"I can't get this door to open!" exclaimed Bella.  
"Move," was Sirius's unstable reply. With one arm over Bella's shoulders and one over Remus's, Sirius mustered all the strength he could. With one hard kick in the door, it swung open, causing the door lock to break.  
  
There was Lily on her bed. Bella checked Lily's temperature. It was over 101 degrees. Sirius used his agility to grab a moist towel from the bathroom which was put over Lily's head. Remus, on the other hand, was looking around. He found a folded piece of paper on the floor. After reading it, his face paled. Shoving it into Bella's hands he fell into the mahogany rocking chair again as Bella read with Sirius reading over her shoulder.  
  
  
Dear Mr. Potter:  
I am sorry to say that your family has been killed in similarity to the recent attacks of Lord Voldermort. All of the fortune they have left behind must now go to you as you are the last remaining Potter left. I am sorry for your loss. Your family was a great wizarding one. The bodies will be at the Death of Wizards office at the Ministry of Magic. Please come to the office to fill out forms. It is your choice of how they will rest.  
Sincerely,   
Matilda, Head of The Death of Wizards Department.  
  
  
Bella scrunched up the paper into a ball. This was going to be bad. As Sirius ran to the bathroom to do his business again, Lily began to stir. Her large green eyes fluttered open.  
"What happened?" she aske  
"Don't you remember?"  
Lily scrunched up her face as memories from a few short memories ago came flooding back to her. Her pink cheeks were a contrast to her pale, sweaty face.   
"No, no..." Lily moaned. She suddenly sat up straight. An angry fire burned in her eyes. "I'm tired of this. Why does he always find a way to run away?!"  
Having been the only one minoring in Magical Medicine, Lily grabbed her wand from the bed side table. She muttered a spell. Grabbing clothes from drawers, Lily picked out a black turtle neck sweater and light khakis. Quickly, she threw them on.  
  
"What are you doing? You just got better!" screamed Bella.  
To comfort her friend's anxiety, Lily grabbed a thermometer from the pile besides her silver lamp on the bed side table that was there to check her temperature. Quickly she jammed it into her mouth. A few seconds later, it was taken out.   
"There. Happy? My temperature is ninety-eight point seven." Lily then bounded down the stairs. Throwing her dark blue rain jacket on, she ran out the door with her hood on. She ran for the garage where broomsticks were kept. Picking out the fastest one, she hopped onto the gleaming Falling Star. This was definitely the last time she was going to follow James around. Or help him. Either she was going to let him win this round again like always, or she was going to win. Either way, she was going to be unhappy with the results.   
  
  
  
A. N. - Sorry for the short chapter even though I promised a long one. I have so much homework! Since I have so many reviews, I want at least 140 before the next chapter comes out. Otherwise, you wait for Saturday. Sorry for the big number, but if it's small, then I'm not doing my homework for no reason.  
My friend Anemeir reviewed, and he like my story! Yay! We might collaborate and make a ficcie.  
~*Aquarius*~ 


	8. Flying Geek Pigs and Dancing Purple Cows

Hi! I don't know how many reviews I have right now, but it's a lot. Thank you for all of your reviews.   
To:  
Anemeir9: Does this look like a place for you to advertise yourself? I might not find you boring, but others might.   
  
CrestfallenLight: No, I haven't written any fanfictions for anime yet. I will later, but for now, I'll stick to Harry Potter.  
  
Alli: Sounds like I could have a really long conversation with you. Do you mean a relationship like the one Lily and James have? In a way (small), my friend and I are like that except without all the mushy parts. I get most of my ideas from my boring, geeky, yet funny life.   
  
Tigermouse: Isn't it annoying how Moms always call you away from the computer?  
  
  
  
Sorry I couldn't update on Saturday. I went to NYC for a quick trip.   
  
  
  
More Than Just Harry  
Chapter 8: Flying Geek Pigs and Dancing Purple Cows  
  
  
  
"When unhappy, one doubts everything; when happy, one doubts nothing."   
-Joseph Roux, Meditations of a Parish Priest   
  
  
  
  
"Regrets are idle; yet history is one long regret. Everything might have turned out so differently."   
-Charles Dudley Warner, My Summer in a Garden   
  
  
  
  
  
Quick on a broom, Lily could spot the small figure of James within twenty minutes of following him. She knew what direction he had gone in simply because the broom he used was fast and could last through a storm like this. It was good for a situation like this, but it left silver dust behind. Trust James to be stupid. Quick to jump the wand, he had forgotten he could apparate, and the broom he chose would be horrible for a quick get away, what with the loud noise and silver dust.   
  
Strong wind flicked cold droplets of water at her face. It also flipped her hood along with her hair away from her head and face. Quickly, her hair became wet.  
  
After fifteen minutes of hot pursuit, Lily caught up to James.  
  
"Lily, you're in my way," snapped James.  
"All I need is five minutes of your time."  
James looked at his digital watch. "Okay, starting now. Four minutes, fifty-nine seconds and ticking."  
"All I need is a simple yes or no. With the way you treat me, do you really consider us friends?"  
James chuckled. "You chased me out here for this? Of course! Yes! Now go home before you catch a cold, again."  
"You have a week, James. If after a week I can't see an improvement in the way you treat me, this friendship that I have salvaged time after time will go down the drain. Bye bye. I love you and all, but seriously, I'm tired of being on a twelve year long emotional roller coaster. It's not the red hair that causes the temper. Not even PMS. It's you."  
  
James gaped. All this time he thought Lily had really long, 'that time of the months'. He sighed. Eventually, he knew this was going to happen. "Fine."  
"This isn't just anytime where you can just brush it off with some sort of lie or explanation. I'm mad serious."  
"What's with the 'mad'? Why does everyone use that? 'Mad' isn't an adjective..." James trailed off. Lily was staring him in the eyes. In the green eyes of the red head before him, James could see something he had never seen directed toward him before; Never ending determination and stubbornness. A thirst to prove herself right instead of once again letting him take the lead. There were things in every friendship that the two people involved didn't like. There were always things in the friend that the other person didn't like, but other attributes won, and the person would deal with it. Simple. After a while, if the person was still a prat, you couldn't always be the one that compromised. So in a friendship, they'd take turns compromising. In this case, Lily was always the underhanded one. James needed to step down for his shift. A twelve year one.  
  
"I'm serious," Lily repeated.  
"I know," whispered James.As rain poured down on the two, soaking Lily once more and sliding off of James's coat, James decided to give in to Lily for once. "Let's go home."  
  
Lily smiled magnificently showing rows of perfect white teeth. She gave a hand to James who accepted it. It was a good thing that it was pitch black outside on this particular November afternoon. Muggles would be absolutely dumbfounded at the sight of two adults on brooms. In the air.  
  
Perhaps it was because Lily was having a bad day, or maybe James was her personal jinx, but whatever the reason, Lily's fever decided to come back to plague her at that precise moment, causing her to sway back and forth on her broom. In mere moments, Lily was plummeting toward earth. However, James, with quick reflex actions, tightened his grip on Lily's hand. With his left hand on his broom and his right one holding on to Lily for dear life, James pulled Lily up. "Jeez, what'd you eat?" muttered James. "You used to weigh around 110. I didn't know pregnancy could put that much on you."   
  
If Lily was awake at that moment, James would have been glared at, perhaps punched in the nose, maybe even kicked somewhere unmentionable, but fortunately for James, Lily was out cold. Training with the old auor for his training had some good points. The sixty-year-old was obsessed with fitness in fear of getting fat during his old age. Each day, he had woken up James at five in the morning so that both could do exercise for two hours before eating breakfast, taking a shower, doing other morning rituals, and heading off for ministry work. It had given James a little more muscle which hadn't come into use before now. Simply, but with more power than if Lily wasn't heavier, James heaved Lily onto the broom so that she sat in front of him. The other broom was strapped to James's own broom. In quick quidditch moves, James flew back to the house.   
  
  
  
** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **  
  
  
"Holy shit! What happened here?" screeched Bella. In front of her stood James with a dripping wet Lily in his arms.   
"Long story," replies James. He shook off his jacket and peeled off Lily's. He bounded up three flights of stairs where he set Lily down on her bed. From there he let Bella take over.   
"Get out! I'm going to put her in more comfortable clothes!" scolded Bella.  
James held up his hands in defeat and slowly retreated from the room. "Anything I can do?"  
"Yes. Heat up the soup you made her. Bring up a bowl for her along with a sandwich."  
  
James saluted to Bella. "Yes ma'am." He marched down the stairs to the clean kitchen and started to rummage through the fridge for ingredients. Pulling out some things, he plopped them on the counter which was clear of any dirt. James smiled. This was very Bella like. Whenever she was nervous she would do chores or work. Remus would read in suspenseful situations, while Sirius watched action and adventure movies. James would be comforting a hysterical Lily. He turned on the heat under the big stainless steel pot full of soup. Being lazy and tired, James decided to cook magically. It never tasted quite as good as the real thing when cooked by a good cook, but tasted pretty delicious anyway.   
  
There were many things that made being a Potter great, but one of James's favorite was the family's ability to do magic without a wand or without hands. The lazy bum made himself comfortably situated on the black sofa of the breakfast corner. It was a medium sized glass table with one big, black, and leather sofa for seating. It was for quick meals. Carefully placed in an otherwise desolate corner of the kitchen, the sofa was bent in a ninety degree angle to fit into the corner. The whole gang ate all meals at home together. If one had a date or meeting out, the rest would eat dinner together. If not notified beforehand or during the meal time, the gang would wait for the fifth person until he or she came home or called.  
  
With flicking movements of the wrist, James directed the brown roast beef onto two rolls of fresh Italian bread. Yellow cheese followed the same process. Onions sliced into small slices went on one, and green crisp lettuce on the other. Now, the Potters were powerful, but in no way did they have heat vision like Superman except for Uncle Louis Potter who accidentally drank an overdose of a warming potion after eating spicy nachos. So to heat up the subs, James had to spare more magic to summon his wand from his pocket. Quite lazy isn't he? Directing the long wand, which was floating in the air, toward the subs, James cast a quick heating potion which made the subs warm. More flicking movements that directed the wand brought two blue tinted glass bowls to the countertop. The boiling soup was ladled into them by a phantom of magic. Two plates of sandwiches and two bowls of soup were placed on a tray.   
  
James decided to get off his lazy bum and searched through many cabinets until he found fever medicine. He grabbed three silver spoons and a stainless steel steak knife from the drawer for utensils wishing that he had taken Magical Medicines as a minor instead of quidditch. Safe to say, it was of no help to him now. He could have been a professional player, but wanted to have a job that would help people. The new items were added to the tray.  
  
Hovering the tray a foot in front of him, James ascended the stairs. When he reached the door, he knocked on it gently careful not to make a loud noise just in case Lily's sleep was light. Upon hearing the "come in" of Bella's whispered reply, James entered the dimly lit room. The only light sources came from the light-beige wooden Japanese lamps on the two separate desks of the occupants of the room and the lamps on the end tables adjacent to Lily's bed.   
  
Now for more of a description of the duo's room. The polished light colored wooden desks stood side by side on the side of the room across from the bed of the red head. This left James's bed to be under the huge white french window. Both beds were king-sized made out of a shiny silver colored metal. The headboards of both beds were merely columns of silver metal with stars, suns, and moons carved into each column. Longer columns on the four corners of each rectangular bed supported a canopy of white sheets.   
  
Lily's bedspread consisted of a dark blue background with golden moons and goldenrod suns scattered across it. The silky comforter and two silky pillows' appearance had the same look. The two biggest pillows with the suns and moons on it were at the back of a bunch of pillows in three rows. Dark blue velvet pillows slightly smaller with midnight blue lace trimming laid in front of them. In front of those were sky blue small pillows also made of velvet. These pillows lay slightly in front and on top of each other in the center of her bed.  
  
James's bed was similar. The pillows were set in a similar fashion and were the same color. The only difference was the pattern on the big pillows, comforter, and bedspread. Instead of suns and moons, it was dark blue with colorful pictures of astrology signs scattered across it.   
  
The formerly mentioned desks were quite unique. Instead of being straight, they were enormous compared to usual desks. Each desk was in a ninety degree angle. One side of the angle supported a place for writing, papers, stationary, shelves for things, pencil cases, whiteout, pencils, envelopes, erasers, sharpeners, ink, and pens, both quill and muggle. The other side had a typewriter (There are no computers in the 1970s!!) typewriter paper,decorations, and the Japanese lamps on it. The desks were put together so that the two sides with the typewriters were against each other forming a 180 degree angle.   
  
Now back to James's situation. He placed the cold steel tray on the bedside table next to Lily after moving aside a box of tissues. Bella looked extremely worried. Glancing at the food and medicine, she began to ramble on. "Thanks for getting the medicine. Her temperature is worse than before! I had to perform a healing charm, you know the one we learned in sixth year in Charms, which is not as powerful as anything Lily learned in Magical Cures in university. Her temperature is still 103 after that! Her brain is going to fry!" She stopped to take a breath, then continued. "Thanks. I was so worried I forgot to make myself lunch. I don't like lettuce or onions, but that's okay."  
  
"Let me take over. You need a break," said James. Bella seemed to appreciate this. As she headed toward the door, James stated, "The food's not for you. Lily likes lettuce. I like onions." Bella huffed. Boy, James could be a jerk sometimes. She went downstairs to see what Sirius and Remus were doing. No doubt Remus would be in the library reading a heavy novel, and Sirius would be in the entertainment room watching an action flick.  
  
James sighed. He stared at the red head dressed in her emerald pajamas again. He sighed again. The aroma of warm steak and cheese wafted to his nose. His stomach growled in response. Grabbing the knife's grip, he cut both sandwiches into halves. He ate both halves of his sub and drank his soup within five minutes. That was when Lily began stir.  
  
"You're finally up, Sleepyhead," said James with a big relieved grin on his face.  
His tanned face full of concern came into Lily's vision as her green eyes fluttered open. They were unfocused. Gently reaching two pale, smooth, soft hands to James's face, Lily gingerly cupped his cheeks in her warm, sweaty hands. James's smile grew soft in response to the gesture. It was soon replaced by a loud yelp on his part when Lily's hands suddenly moved to his ears. She then pulled on them. Hard.  
  
"Ow! Let go!" shrieked James like a bimbo while Lily giggles madly. He managed to get out of Lily's grasp without hurting her.  
"No... Piggy, don't go! Don't fly away! You're so cute! Your glasses are so pretty! What? You're going to your piggy friends? Okay... Bye! I'll miss you, Piggy!" Lily said to James.  
James looked wildly around him. There were no pigs in sight. Lily was talking to him! Him? A pig?! In his opinion, he was too cute to be a pig. In his opinion. Deciding that he needed the other's help, he raced downstairs while Lily shouted, "Bye!" and began to cry. She wouldn't be harmed if he left her alone for a couple of minutes, would she?  
  
The first place James looked in was the library. Most probably, Remus and Bella were in there looking for a quick, simple, effective, magical cure for Lily. Both of them had a more caring side. However, James only saw Remus in there sitting in a purple velvet arm chair while looking through a thick, musty book entitled Quick Magical Cures For Everyday Illnesses written in gold calligraphy against a blood red hard cover. Occasionally, Remus would bother to munch on his almost done Bacon, lettuce, tomato, and mayonnaise sandwich.   
  
"Help! Lily! Weird! Help!" James yelled breaking the serene silence of the library. On another day, we will describe it. This startled Remus, causing him to jump, who upon realizing it was just James, finished his sandwich, then got up and dusted his shirt of crumbs. "You're going to clean that up right?"   
"Don't I always? Where's the fire, James?" asked Remus.  
"Let's get Bella and Sirius first," was the reply.   
  
The two ran toward the entertainment room with James leading the way. As they approached the double blue tinted glass doors, they could hear weird noises. Inside was something horrific.  
  
(Should I leave you at a cliffhanger? Nah. I'm nice. ^_^)  
  
No, Bella was not snogging with Sirius. That would be another time, perhaps another place. Instead, the Television was on. Color, thanks to James's wealthy fortune (1970s- color tvs were not seen often). On the screen was a couple talking. That wasn't the scary part. Bella's eyes were puffy and tissues were littered around the black leather couch. Sirius's head was on Bella's shoulders. Apparently he was crying. Words spewed from his mouth. "No! Don't do it! Don't go with him just because he likes you, and you're desperate! John isn't dead yet! No! He only got caught by the Russian Mafia! Ask your enemy, who happens to be your half sister, for help! Your long lost father with amnesia, her and your father, isn't dead yet! No! Stupid Rachel! Don't!"  
  
"Ahem," was Remus's way of getting attention to himself at that moment. James was too busy trying to contain laughter.   
Sirius quickly straightened up and dabbed a tissue at his red eyes. Bella mimicked his actions.   
"You were watching a soap opera?" James managed out between laughs. "And crying?"  
"You try having women hormones begin to take over!" defended Sirius.   
James continued to laugh.  
"You're going to have to shag a lot of girls to be considered a guy now," said Remus with a straight face. "Wait, you can't. Too many women hormones. You can't even..." He couldn't hold it anymore, so he too burst out laughing. James laughed even harder. Tears streamed down his face.   
  
"Is there anything wrong?" asked Bella. Her face was tear stained.   
James immediately straightened up. "Yeah. Lily has gone nuts. Follow me."  
The three others followed James's lead up the stairs and into the room. When they entered, Lily quickly brightened up. "Hi, Piggy! I missed you! And you brought your dog friend. Why is he red?" asked Lily indicating Sirius who was in a red shirt. "And the gold penguin!" This was Remus.   
Bella began to sway. "I think I have a migraine coming on."  
Lily giggled. "Look at the purple cow dance!"  
  
Remus, who had read the section on fevers, spoke. "Since Lily suppressed her fever before, no curing it completely, the fever came back fully. Am I not right that her fixed temperature was ninety-eight point seven? The body temperature is ninety-eight point six, Arabella, not point seven.   
"Big difference," Bella interrupted.  
Remus continued without taking her comment into account. "Since she didn't cure it right with magic, the fever came back even worse and with side effects. Hers is hallucination. The only way for her to get better now is to just take muggle medicine."  
  
The whole group groaned. No one wanted to deal with this.  
  
"I have to go," said James.  
"No I have to!" yelled Sirius. He ran for the bathroom as he continued his vomiting.  
"I have to go out," stated James ignoring Sirius's comment and sounds.  
"No you're not! Lily said so! You're just going to get yourself killed!" yelled Bella.  
"No. This promise with her I'm going to keep. I need to see to the bodies."  
"Okay," agreed Bella since James was truly sincere for once.   
  
James hurried downstairs as the huge round glass clock in the entry room chimed 3:00. He was going to keep his promise this time. It was only fair that he keep one with Lily for once. Putting on his black rain jacket once more, James headed out the door while grabbing Lily's favorite broomstick from the two broomsticks that had been left by the door earlier. There was business to attend to.  
  
And thus, this left Bella and Remus in charge of taking care of the delusional Lily, and Sirius to his business.  
  
  
  
A. N. Sorry for the long time no update! I've been too lazy over the Winter Break. School forces me to be focused. Well, all of you review! Mr. Livestock too! You didn't review for the last chapter. I hope this is really long. It sure seems so. Review! I need 144 reviews this time! Thank you!  
~*Aquarius*~ 


	9. A Lillith Thing

Hehe... Sorry to keep you waiting for this chapter. I've been really busy, and I'm running out of ideas. Sorry!   
  
To:   
Moldly: Yep. This is going to be a long one, but stick around because I can ALMOST promise that this won't get boring. I do update weekly unless I get the required amount of reviews somewhere before the next Saturday.   
  
Jemi Fal: I'll start using more magic from now on. I'm just not good at making words up for the spells, so I just refer to it. My mom said something about the spells being related to Latin. I don't know any, so I can't really use the origin J. K. Rowling did. I like stuff being authentic.   
  
(No name): Do I limit my writing? I guess I do... I write for other people as well as for myself. This story has been a big venting thing for me, better than a journal. And just to let you know, I happen to be a short little kid, so that might add to the problem. ^_^ In future reviews, could you write a name or something? I like to address people by names.  
  
Frankie: Sorry about that... How could I forget the pink elephants? Darn... Remus is sane... Have to work on that... I'll get to reading your story!   
  
Aileron: Thank you for saying this is original! I love being weird and not the same. I appreciate your comment.  
  
  
Just to clarify things, James is supposed to be an ass! Modeled after my friend... *hint, hint* You know, James can be nice to... I guess... Just wait and see. Turns out James can be really sweet too! *Sniff* Awwwwww.... *masked someone comes out*   
"Shut up!" Dun ask...  
  
I'm addicted to the fanfic by Vanilla Blood, Get Mine, Get Yours. Tell me when it's updated!   
  
More Than Just Harry  
Chapter 9: A Lilith Thing  
  
  
"He who dies with the most toys is, nonetheless, still dead."   
-Anon.   
  
  
"Once the game is over, the king and the pawn go back in the same box."   
-Italian Proverb   
  
  
"What we have done for ourselves alone dies with us; what we have done for others and the world remains and is immortal."   
-Albert Pike   
  
  
"A man who won't die for something is not to live."   
-Martin Luther King, Jr.   
  
  
  
Once James was on the broom, he wondered how he was going to get anywhere in this storm. Now James might have been book smart, having held second place to Lily for top marks for exams and such, but otherwise he was quite dense. If Bella hadn't poked her head out from the front double doors in the storm and reminded him, he would have forgotten he could either floo or apparate over to the ministry. Quite dense isn't he?  
  
So James had to get off his broom and scurry back into the warmth of the house.   
"I swear, James, you can be so damn idiotic sometimes," said Bella.  
"Where's Remus?" asked James while peeling off his raincoat for the third time that day.  
"He is taking care of Lily now. We're going to take thirty minute shifts, then switch. So are you going to floo or apparate?"  
"I'll take the chance of apparating." James had talent when transfiguring things, but apparating could be dangerous for him. It had taken him a total of sixteen times to get his license. The first four times half of him ended up halfway there, and then the other half of him ended up thirteen miles east of the apparation point. The next eight times, he ended up in the Gobi Desert, Dead Sea, Tokyo Tower, Mediterranean Sea, Sydney Opera House, Empire State Building, Great Wall of China, and then Big Ben in London. That was a big improvement considering all of him made it to each place. The last four times he had appeared twenty miles away from the destination, then fourteen, then ten, then he made it! Lily on the other hand made it on her first try, much to the dismay of James and the others. The three remaining wizards and witch made it on their third try. Not bad compared to James's record.  
  
Bella handed James the letter he had received. Thanks to a straightening spell, it was not crumpled anymore.   
Taking out his one-inch short of a foot mahogany wand out, James swished it down from high above his head to right below his waist making a semi-circle. With a pop, James had disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sky scraping silver buildings stood before James. A tremendous red tower loomed before him, casting dark shadows across other buildings.   
"Damn!" screamed James. "I ended up in Tokyo!"  
  
** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **  
  
After several tries, three continents, a dozen countries, twenty tourist attractions, and thirty minutes, James arrived outside his destination; a wide, tall tan brick building concealed by many charms so that it couldn't be seen by muggles. He hurried through the double glass doors and past the blond secretary behind a enormous oak desk stacked high with papers. He entered the silver elevator leaving the buttermilk yellow room behind.  
James tapped his shoe against the silver tiling of the elevator floor as he pressed the button and waited impatiently for the bats to take him up to the thirtieth floor. This was no regular muggle elevator. Bats specifically trained for this task were even stronger than your average human child. Using their sound waves, pictures on the backs of buttons were matched up with pictures for each floor. For example, all the bats shoot high pitched sound waves from their mouths which hit the top of the elevator. A warp charm would make the pictures on the backs of the button appear on the outside ceiling of the elevator. Sound waves bounced off the engraved picture and the bats would match the picture up with one on a certain floor.   
  
(The warp charm makes a side appear on top, the top to show on a side, ect.)  
  
** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **  
  
After several minutes of waiting, James arrived to his destination. The thirtieth floor of the Ministry wasn't divided up into many separate rooms with one winding hallway, but was one mammoth dark gray room. A fifteen feet tall, half mile wide wall was covered with nothing but silver drawers no doubt filled with dead corpses. Coffins along another wall were magically sawing themselves to fit the body next to them perfectly. Across from the coffins was a colossal graying wood desk that seemed to have moss and termites creeping across its surface.   
  
Tentatively, James walked across dark, shimmering marble. Incense burned his nostrils as he breathed. "Hello? Anyone here? Alive?"  
James laughed at his own corny joke.   
"Nope, no one here," replied a voice behind James right next to his ear. Since the voice was unexpected, James jumped about a foot into the air.   
The voice itself was creepy. Even if it wasn't a surprise, James would have jumped anyway since the face accompanying the voice belonged to a pearly transparent ghost.   
  
"Am I that scary? Jeez! You kids don't get scared of Professor Binns at Hogwarts! Not even Headless Nick!" scoffed the ghost. "Although I at least got into the Headless Hunt Club. Name's Headless. Forgot what my name was somewhere along the way when I lost my head back when Henry chopped it off. Stupid jackass..."  
  
James just stared at the female cursing the King of England back in the 1500s. Clearly she was one of his eight wives.   
"Really, why did he need a son to rule? Look at Elizabeth! Of course my dear Mary was better. Much prettier too. At least she was married. To a Spanish man too!"  
James didn't bother pointing out that her daughter had been overthrown by her own people about 400 years ago. Instead he asked, "Where's Matilda?"  
"Oh sure, ask where she is, but forget all about her assistance. She's in the corner behind that particularly big coffin in the last row. Some stupid person wanted their husband mummified."  
  
James thanked the former Queen of England and excused himself to walk down a row of self making coffins and past different shaped and sized urns.   
Upon reaching the back, James found the woman, Matilda, waving her wand around a naked body which was currently having his Horus-eye shaped incision on his right flank sown together. "People these days... See a funky exhibit with mummies and want their own fucking husbands to be mummified..."   
James chuckled to himself nervously. Matilda Colfer was still the same vain, ugly, anorexic, cursing woman from school. They had graduated in the same year, and when James found that the former Slytherin was working in the same building as him, he had seriously considered quitting. Not only would it be uncomfortable, he didn't like having a woman hitting on him in public. Even after about a half a decade, Matilda still like James. She was still hitting on him, but it wasn't as bad as it would be if she didn't think he had a girlfriend. However, the first time she had confessed her 'love' for him, he had to get the help of Lily to get Matilda from shagging him in front of the whole Great Hall.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A sixteen year old James Potter strutted into the Great Hall for dinner one cold February 14 with his friends in tow. He was a bachelor. This also gave many hopeful girls the chance to snag the most popular guy's heart. However, there was always Lily Evans to contend with. Not too popular or anything, but James's closest and beloved best gal pal, made Lily a formidable opponent for James's heart. All girls either went up to her for advice knowing that she had no interest in James or despised her in case she did secretly like him.   
  
One particular girl with long blond hair and watery, cold blue eyes stared at James from the Slytherin table. Matilda Colfer. Her face was scarred from many cat fights with other girls, lips were thin, and face was gaunt. Bags hung underneath her eyes and horrible breath could be smelled from her mouth which was the result of smoking.   
  
Matilda got up from the Slytherin table, her anorexic body swaying since she had no hips. (A. N. Speaking of hips, my mom comes into the bathroom while I'm brushing my hair, and she goes, "You have big hips because you have a big..." She means my ass! Remember, fat is good! Who wants to be anorexic and skinny as a stick? How can you resist chocolate?)  
Sauntering up to James who was nearing the Gryffindor table, Matilda latched onto his arms toned from Quidditch. She batted her short-transfigured to be long eyelashes at James and flirted shyly, "I'm so glad you're single now. It's Valentine's Day too. I've had my eye on you for a while, James." She licked her lips to get James to understand what she was implying. Her body rubbed against James's.   
  
Eyes wide and body shifting uncomfortably to get away from the girl, James glared at Peter, Sirius, and Remus behind him who were shaking with silent laughter and not helping him. James looked wildly around for help of any kind, but didn't push her away, so he wouldn't hurt the poor girl's feelings. Suddenly, James spotted a light among a room of dimness. A red light.  
  
"Damn, this place is freezing!" complained Lily. Her long red hair reached her mid-back, and her green eyes accompanied by thick, long, natural lashes could be seen from miles away since she stood out being the only red head in all of Hogwarts. She took her time shuffling into the Great Hall and to the Gryffindor table. Even with six layers of clothes on, Lily was cold. Not that she wasn't attractive, her intelligence, top of the year every year marks, beauty, and girlie tomboyish perverted personality just plain intimidated guys.   
  
"Lily! You look cold, baby," James drawled with a wink. Lily didn't catch this however.  
"No shit, Sherlock! I only look like this every hour of the day complaining that I'm cold!"   
James wriggled from Matilda's grasp and quickly grabbed Lily into his embrace so that he hugged her from behind.  
"What the fuck?" protested Lily swiveling her neck around uncomfortably and glaring at James. He winked again, and she understood.   
"I'm sorry. I know we're not supposed to make this public, but I really wanted to warm you up!" lied James with yet another wink. Lily caught on.   
"It's okay." she agreed. Matilda however, seemed unconvinced.   
Knowing that Lily was saving her first kiss for someone and sometime special, James started planting wet kisses on her neck, occasionally sucking on it and leaving a mark.   
  
Matilda glared at the scene in front of her. "Slut!" she screamed. She looked at James with disgust as he continued to neck Lily. "Just know what you're missing." When they didn't stop, Matilda threw up her hands and declared, "You two just get a room!"  
Just to get a laugh, James turned Lily around, continuing to go up and down the smooth, pale skin of her neck. Once again reading James's mind, Lily jumped and straddled James around his waist. Without James having to do anything, Lily started to mock moan, "Oh James!" Her voice was unusually high and clearly fake, but it pissed Matilda off. "Don't stop! Hump me harder!" When Matilda still didn't budge or leave, Lily moaned, "Faster! Just because we're not in bed doesn't mean you have to hold back!"   
  
James sucked on Lily's neck harder to keep from laughing. Lily bit her lip, pretending to be in ecstasy when in reality she was trying to not giggle.   
Hearing this, Matilda stormed out of the Great Hall. Once she was gone, Lily unstraddled James and landed on the floor. Her face was pink and flustered.   
"You're a good kisser," Lily proclaimed keeping her laughter in. Not able to keep it in anymore, Lily and James high-fived and burst into laughter and giggles. Peter, Remus, and Sirius in the background were on the floor rolling around, clutching their stomachs, and laughing almost to tears.   
  
"I hope you guys get married. It would be really funny since you make such a great couple in crime," chirped the guys in between laughs. James and Lily just glared.   
Bella appeared out of breath running into the Great Hall. "Only ten minutes until my date with Mungdungus! I took too long getting ready! What did I miss?" she inquired seeing everyone shaking in laughter. "Lily, I didn't know you were making out with someone! What's with all those hickeys?"  
"James Potter!" raged Lily pulling out her compact mirror and examining over fifty purple bruises along her neck.   
Knowing what Lily could do, James bolted out the Great Hall with Lily hot behind him. At least she wasn't cold anymore.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in the present, James cleared his throat to get the attention of the still scar-faced woman. When she turned around, James was reminded of Mad-Eye Moody, his and Lily's superior.   
"James!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. "What are you doing here?"   
James held up the letter. "I need to fill in the forms for my family."  
"Oh," blurted Matilda disappointedly. "Right this way."  
  
She led James to the large, rotting desk, and looked up Potter. She took out two files, handed them to James, and gave him a pen and form.   
Carefully reading the form over, James wrote the name Harold Potter under the name of the deceased person. Under the type of coffin, he checked off gold and ebony, his brother's favorite things. Under the second deceased person, James wrote neatly, "Bitch." However, he scribbled it out, and he wrote, "Vivian Potter." Under the burying option, James chose cremate.  
  
In the wizarding world, wood was considered beauty and didn't rot due to charms. Cremating, however, is considered a sign of disgrace and being hated but the person who chose the option for you.   
  
James handed the files to Matilda who placed them in a different set of files for the dead. She read over the form and asked, "Are you sure about the option? She is your mother after all..."  
Matilda strutted over to the wall of drawers full of bodies with James trailing her. "Accio dead Potter bodies!" she chanted and two steel drawers landed at her feet.   
  
One of the drawers had a man in it. He was clearly a Potter with unruly chestnut hair. He looked like he was in his late twenties, early thirties. James could clearly remember his brother's eyes. Usually, male Potters' hair always looked black and unruly, eyes taking the color of the mother who married into the family. Also the eyes were always warm, face never taking on the usual square face that a man usually has. Instead, it always was long and round.   
James and Harry's' eyes were different. They were only warm to those they loved. Harry's eyes were once blue against a manly squared face. Now he was lifeless. James's face was long, coming to a rounded point chin. They were the oddball Potters, as their father had affectionately called them.   
  
In the other drawer was a brunette woman. Vain, greedy, selfish, and bulimic. These were the things that described Vivian. Even in her death she struggled to be perfect in appearance, but no matter what, something was always wrong with her face. It was too pale for her complexion right now. Sometimes it was the shape of her nose. Or maybe there would be too many wrinkles. While Vivian had been alive, a large chunk of the Potters' fortune had been wasted on her charm surgeries that they had to pay others for to perform complicated charms on her face. No matter what, her face would always be imperfect to James. Even with makeup. Why? It's because it is all fake.   
  
"Just because she doesn't look like you doesn't mean you have to cremate her," muttered Matilda.   
James laughed bitterly in his mind. No one knew that Vivian was the worst mother ever. They all thought the lives of the beyond rich family was perfect.   
"Here is the will to everything that your dad wrote."  
  
James took the paper. His dad's writing was one the parchment stating his wife would get the manor and seventy-five percent of the fortune when he died. Twenty percent would go to Harry Potter, and the last five would go to James. However, if Vivian died, James got when was left of her fortune. If Harry died, James got that too. If James had died, Harry would have gotten it.   
  
James paid one hundred galleons for a ceremony and coffin for Harry and two galleons for Vivian's scattering of ashes. Afterward, he left.   
  
When he reached the pale yellow lobby with squashy red arm chairs of the English Ministry Building, James saw the rain was over. At 4:00 in the afternoon, James decided to walk and reminisce before apparating home. "This is my story of my crappy life..." he thought as he walked aimlessly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was once a time when James Potter's life was actually perfect. It had been from the moment he was born to the moment when he turned seven. Lord Voldermort, the most feared wizard of James's time, had taken his mother's life, Lilith Potter. Perhaps he liked Lily partially for her real name being Lilith also. Or maybe he had a thing for Liliths. He would never know, but he does remember loving his mom. She had showered him with love and affection along with her husband. They had been a happy family, but it all shattered that night. His dad made it. However, it would have been better for him to die since some of his soul died that night along with his beloved wife. He was never the same.  
  
Thomas Potter was not stupid. He knew his son lacked and needed a mother. He married a woman by the name of Vivian three years after James's birth mother died thinking she would make a kind, caring mother. She was a woman who worked for him. One night before Lilith had gotten pregnant, Thomas had gotten drunk and in the process, conceived Harold Potter, nicknamed Harry, with Vivian. His wife knew, but she forgave him. He trusted Vivian though. He didn't know she had decieved him and married him for his money.   
  
So Thomas Potter had two sons. One legitimate and one that wasn't. Being older, Harry took James under his wing. Those two were closer than real brothers usually were. They bothed hated Vivian with a passion. Even if she was his mother, she had gotten Thomas drunk all those years ago wanting to marry him for his money from the start. She didn't know he was already married. Her plan backfired, and she was saddled with a burden who she loved to abuse getting only a small amount for support. She didn't love anyone except herself. When she married Thomas, she treated the boys nice in front of her husband, but was bitch otherwise. All money that was supposed to go to the boys were taken from them. Their father then had to give them their money directly instead of through Vivian.   
  
Both boys went to Hogwarts, a sanctuary to get away from Vivian. They never trusted or dated a girl believing all of them were cruel like Vivian. Lily was an exeption to them both since even her aura seemed to be different. She was like the sister they never had.   
  
Then, in James's fifth year, Harold's seventh, Thomas, their only salvation, was murdered by Voldermort. Vivian wanted to keep all the money for herself, but was forced to give the amount of fortune to the boys that were allotted to them. Harry gave James five percent of his own. This five percent was over four hundred billion galleons, but still, Harry was kind.   
  
After graduations, both boys lived separately, but corresponded often. They were still close along with Lily. Many people thought that if James didn't ask Lily out soon, Harry would.  
  
Now the last of James's family was dead. His loved brother too.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A. N. - I was going to give you an even longer chapter, but it's 10:30 now and I'm sleepy. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I had a really long writer's block! Please forgive me and review! I'll update soon since I have lots of ideas again. I need 162 reviews for a faster update! Chao!  
*Aquarius* 


	10. Midnight Snacks For A Pregnant Woman and...

Hello! I have lost all traces of writers block for now, so I'll be updating at the usual times, unless my Science teacher decides to give us three reports due in the same week on something we have never learned AGAIN. I've just noticed that this one day has lasted over four chapters. I need to switch time...¬_¬  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Mr. Livestock and Anemeir. To Mr. Livestock, the best tortilla dip can opener! To Anemeir, the smartest science guy who got it on tape... What's a person with ideas without a person who can make sure it works? Stupid Livestock! It's still on tape! LOL. ^_^  
  
I think my writing is becoming perverted... You get to see Lily and James at work and other important stuff. Only the beginning is pointless. ^_^  
  
By the way... I'm officially THIRTEEN!!!!!! YAY! Virtual slices of strawberry short cake for you all!  
  
To:  
  
Britz: Confusing, but Vivian got pregnant before Lillith did. Thomas and Lillith were already married, but she wasn't pregnant. Vivian got Thomas drunk just to concieve a baby thinking he would marry her because she wanted money. However, Thomas was already married. Lilith then got pregnant. Technically, Thomas cheated on Lillith.   
"Men are born ignorant, not stupid. They are made stupid by education."   
-Bertrand Russell   
  
  
  
  
"You shall know the truth, and the truth shall make you mad."   
-Aldous Huxley   
  
  
  
More Than Just Harry  
Chapter 10: Midnight Snacks For A Pregnant Woman and Sirius  
  
After loitering around the streets of London and six shops later, James decided to apparate home. He creeped into an alleyway and with swish of his wand, was gone.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***   
  
The scene that James arrived to at home was not pretty. He had landed in the bathroom that currently stank like ten skunks had just released gas. In reality, Sirius was still going at his vomiting.   
"Hey, Sirius," greeted James with a wave.  
Momentarily, Sirius raised his head and waved back at James. Leaving Sirius alone, James exited the room.   
It seems that in the two hours that James was gone, Lily had gotten better. Her cheeks were now a more rosy color. Jade eyes were no longer glazed over.   
  
"Hey, James!" acknowledged Lily cheerfully. "How's it going?"  
"I'm good. You look better." James hopped into bed with Lily. "I got you somethings while I was in London."  
Lily peered into the many bags that James had brought home with him. "Triple chocolate caramel cookies! Cannolies!"   
Lily began to chow down on her food. James watched and ate a couple of pastries too.   
  
After downing some soy milk, Lily snuggled into her bed. Too exhausted for dinner, James stayed in bed with her. Quickly, both adults fell into a deep sleep cuddled into each other's arms.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Groggily, James was brought back into reality. Judging from the darkness outside and the four on his digital clock peering from behind many tissues, James could tell it was early in the morning. A persistant hand gently shook his shoulder trying to get him awake. Lily was latched onto James, snuggling into his back, one hand around his waist, the other on his shoulder.  
  
"What?" inquired James annoyed.   
"I have a craving for food."  
"What?" repeated James.  
"Cheese dip and tortilla chips. Don't forget Sprite."  
"Fine..." Too sleepy to even remember his wand, James trudged downstairs, to the dark kitchen. He pulled open the fridge to get a fresh jar of dip, sprite, and opened a cabinet for chips.  
  
"I hope she doesn't do this for nine fucking months...," muttered James. "Fuck!" escaped his mouth as he tripped on a stair and fell face down in the carpet. "Like I said, this better be only a phase..."  
James reached the room at the top of the stairs where Lily had all the lights open while reading a book. She cheered, "Yay!" as soon as she saw James. Grabbing the food from James's arms, she attempted to pry the can of mild cheese dip open. When it wouldn't budge, she handed it to James. Try as he might, James couldn't open it from all the tiring events of the day before. He wasn't weak, just tired.   
  
"I'll get Remus." James stalked to the other guys' room, barged in, and grabbed the aforementioned sandy haired man. "Emergency!" shrieked James into Remus's ear as soon as they were outside of the room.   
"What? Does Lily have a fever again?" asked Remus worriedly.   
"Just come!"  
  
Upon reaching the bedroom of James and Lily, Lily cried, "We can't get it open! We called you over to open up this can of tortilla dip!" James and Lily broke into a fit of giggles as Remus opened the can in two seconds without a problem.  
"What the fuck?! I thought James might have fucked you too hard and now you were bleeding. Maybe he didn't know what to do!"  
  
"Thank you, Remus!" cackled Lily. "I got this all on camera too." She pointed to her "book" which had her wand through the spine. She then pointed to the tv in their room. The scene immediately began to play again.   
  
Lily and James broke down laughing.   
Remus fumed. He exploded, "Fuck! You try doing this twice! First Sirius wakes me up at two in the morning for cake, then you guys wake me up to open up tortilla dip?! It's what this fucknut is for!" Remus pointed at James and Lily's wands on their bedside tables. Screaming, Remus marched out of the room, clearly very irritated, but not before screaming, "Erase that!"  
  
"You know I didn't erase that right?" interrogated Lily.   
"I know."  
"Want to watch it again?"  
"Sure."  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
When the alarm clock rang at 7:00 am the very same morning, James and Lily very hesitantly got up for work. Getting dressed on separate sides of a Japanese folding screen, Lily trusted James to not take a peek. They did this almost every morning. How was she to know that rain, tostito dip, cursing, and a pregnant woman turned him on?  
  
While Lily changed into her usual work clothes, James snuck around the screen. Unbeknownst to our favorite Jamsie here, Lily did not like Peeping Toms very much.   
  
"You should stop wearing baggy clothes, man. Act a little bit more girlie, and boys will be lining up at our door. This is why I had to donate sperm," lectured James.  
  
Very calmly, Lily slowly put on a loose, men's shirt over her white bra and cargo pants over her slim legs. Then with the calmness before a storm, Lily strutted past James.   
"Like what you see?" asked Lily bending over so let James see some cleavage. Her movements laggard, Lily buttoned up the buttons thinking, "Horny bastard. You want some?"  
  
James gulped. He was getting horny...  
Lily sauntered to the door swaying her hips the way Matilda does. James watched it like it was the hypnotic swaying of a watch. "Aww... Poor Jamsie...," whispered Lily seductively into James's ear while walking back to him. "Need to jack something off?"   
  
James took the bait and darted in, pinning Lily to an empty space of wall. His body was right up against hers, trapping Lily between his arms, her own pinned down at her sides beneath his. "Don't tempt me," was whispered back huskily into Lily's ear.   
Lily smirked as James moved in for the kill and started necking her. She mock moaned, then whispered in his ear sending shivers up and down James's spine, "Let me give you some, James."  
James moved back eagerly. Lily put one knee up to James's groin. James waited in anticipation for some serious jacking off.   
It never came. Instead, Lily pulled her knee back and jammed her knee hard into James's private area. James crouched down on the floor holding onto his stomach. Tears came out of his eyes.  
  
"Don't mess with me, James. I don't give a damn who the hell you are. If I'm not horny, don't make a move on me. I'm not a whore. I'm the tomboy with no curves or anything, remember? Oh yeah, you peeked at me, didn't you? Don't be late for breakfast!"  
  
Lily bounded down the stairs where breakfast awaited her made by a chef named Bella.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***   
  
"I want Longbottom to work with his new fiance. Congratulations, by the way. I hope to have an invitation. Mungdungus work with Diggory. How's that son of yours by the way? Brown, work with Abbott. I don't care if your wife is pregnant! You're the one I'm sending out. Black, team up with Fletcher. I'll take the special assignment of raiding the Malfoys' AGAIN. This leaves Evans and Potter. All of you report to the woods near Godric's Hollow. Heard there would be a Death Eater meeting there," barked Moody. It was a Monday, and no one wanted to capture Death Eaters on a day like this. However, the aurors of sector one, the best team, had no such luck like the lower sectors, like three and under, would have had.  
  
Everyone filed out of the room mumbling about coffee where disapperating pops could be heard. "Stay back a moment, Potter, Evans."  
Obeying orders from their superior, Lily and James stayed behind.  
"I heard about the great news. Congratulations to two of my best field people. I never knew you guys were dating, but that doesn't matter."  
"We're not dating or married, sir," interjected Lily. "He is merely the sperm donor. I wouldn't even consider dating a pervert like him."  
  
"Lovers quarrel. Understandable." Lily opened her mouth to object, but Moody. held up his hand for no interruption. "Now that you're pregnant, you can't apparate. The baby in your stomach right now has no magic abilities yet. Unless he's the next Merlin, Dumbledore, or He Who Must Not Be Named, you can't apparate, and you cannot apparate with two people with no magic because you just can't support it. You'll have to floo over. I'm glad you're at least in the field even when you're pregnant. I mean, just because Abbot's wife is pregnant doesn't mean he has to stop being a field agent! Be careful. Oh, and Matilda said you should either take up Potter Manor or sell it. It's quite beautiful, so I think you should keep it. You can do that after kicking some Death Eater ass. Just give me your field report tomorrow. Oh, you look sick, Potter. You up to the job?"  
  
"Yeah," replied James weakly. He glared at Lily. Because of her damn strong kicking skills thanks to self defense class, James had to skip breakfast, and he was still in pain!   
  
Moody swished his dark wand and disappeared with a pop.   
"Let's get this over with," directed Lily.  
"Why'd you have to kick me?" questioned James. "That hurt like hell."  
"I don't like perverts. You forget what..."  
"Okay! Okay!" How could James forget? Not only did Lily constantly complain, but flooed over to his house numerous times to escape her older sister, Petunia, and her husband, Vernon. Lily was always peeved by Vernon because he seemed to stare at her in a perverted sense. This was proved right when Lily was changing once, and Vernon had entered the room without knocking or permission. Luckily, Lily was behind a screen much like the one she has in her room currently.   
  
Vernon hadn't seen anything, but Lily screeched at the sight of him. Her parents and Petunia didn't believe her. Why would Vernon want to look at Lily if he was, at that time, engaged to Petunia? Turns out he was the type who liked to look at women. Even if he was engaged to Petunia, it's not like she was or is pretty. So he looked at the sister. Why did he marry Petunia then? Vernon couldn't get anyone else.   
  
Since we're on the topic of Lily's family, let's talk some more. Now Lily's family wasn't poor or rich. They were the upper average. Her parents loved Petunia, but absolutely adored Lily. Everything Lily wanted, Lily got. Petunia was constantly shoved aside. Not that Violet and Sean Evans didn't love Petunia. They gave her everything too. However, it seemed like they didn't care what Petunia did. If she wanted to get drunk, so be it. If Petunia got her tongue pierced, let it be. If Petunia felt like having sex then marrying an ugly ape, let her.  
  
Lily, however, was always in the spotlight. Whatever she did was governed by her parents. She couldn't date, couldn't drink, couldn't sleep late, couldn't pierce her ears twice. Loved more, but always molded. She couldn't be who she wanted to be. Her parents made her feel guilty or plebeian when Petunia got better grades. Or even if she got lower marks than before. She couldn't wear the baggy pants and big shirts she admired. She had to wear tight fitting shirts and pants. Lily might have gotten more attention and solid objects, but Petunia had something that Lily could never have from her parents; freedom.  
  
Now Lily stood in the Ministry of Magic building, doing something she wanted to. Not the Medi-Witch or first Female Minister of Magic like her parents wanted her to be, she was an auror.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Upon entering a brightly lit crimson room, a burning smell met their nostrils followed by a scream.  
"Bloody hell! I'm going to hex that floo network guy from here to Banshees' Mountain! Hooking up this fireplace to showers! Really... I was smacked twice being called a voyeur! (Look it up, Livestock. Highlight and press D. MUHAHAHA. Jade is taking over. Don't ask. Inside story.) I swear I'll never try to fix fireplaces again. Nearly burned my hand off. Floo scum."  
  
Ignoring the string of curses unprintable at this moment, Lily and James chose a fireplace made of beautiful, glimmering mahogany, and grabbed a fistful of glittering green powder from a silver urn upon the mantle. Hundreds upon hundreds of fireplaces with roaring, crackling fires stood in this crimson room, different types of metal urns full of floo powder upon their mantles, rightfully giving this room the name "The Floo Room."   
  
Gracefully, Lily scattered her glistening powder into the dancing flames of the fire, resulting in emerald flames that matched Lily's eyes that reached higher. Without any doubt or fear since she had done this many times, Lily entered the fire, shouted, "Godric's Hollow Ministry of Magic Cabin," and was enveloped by the licking of the mint flames.  
  
Groaning from dread and pain, James mimicked Lily's actions.   
  
It seemed an invisible hook was around their waists as they were magically tugged from one end of England to another. Thousands of fireplaces of stone and wood, with or without merry flames, flew by as both of them reached their destination at about fifty miles per hour.   
  
Once they were nicely situated upon the polished wood floor of the Ministry cabin in Godric's Hollow from the rough ride, Lily and James looked around. They had never been in this particular building of the ministry before, but they knew the budget cuts must have occurred during the building of this structure because currently, the both of them stood in a one room, one story building about the size of James and Lily's kitchen. A couple of ebony desks were scattered around the wood log room, a fire crackled behind them, and a few ceiling lamps hovered above. White sunlight streamed in through four windows on the walls. Apart from that and a few green, squashy arm chairs and sofas, the room was void.   
  
Noticing no one else was there, Lily and James quickly exited the room through a green, wooden door before all the Death Eaters' butts were already kicked.   
  
(Since I'm nice and school has been canceled due to the snowstorm in the Northeast, I'll continue for a super duper long chappie!)  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Thick green pine trees covered by a light coating of frost were huddled together as if trying to find warmth in each other to survive the winter. Lily zipped her ivory, semi-puffy jacket even more so that her quivering chin and ruby scarf bunched together. Her rose knit gloves kept most of the freezing air from penetrating, but the wind still nipped at her skin. James with his smooth, flat licorice jacket shivered without a scarf or gloves. His glasses with a thin steel frame gently bashed against the bridge of his nose with each violent shiver that possessed his lanky frame.  
  
"You seem cold," Lily whispered quietly, which was very uncharacteristic for the normally loud, vivacious lady.   
"No shit," replied James sarcastically, voice laced with anger for before.  
  
"I'm sorry for before, all right? It's just, I don't like to be seen like that..."  
James lifted his chin in a snobbish manner, unruly hair reflecting the light of the sun.   
Lily sighed. Carefully, she slipped the wine colored glove off of her pale, shivering hand and placed it in her pocket. Without a second thought, Lily took hold of James's freezing hand.   
  
"I'm sorry," repeated Lily once more, her plum tinted strawberry lips moving, but her voice barely audible.   
"It's okay, Miss Purple Lips. Let's go kick some Death Eater ass!"  
Lily smiled softly, almost as if she was fragile, letting go of the usual tough façade she left for everyone else. At times like these, James was afraid of Lily. It was almost as if she was a different person, not his best gal pal at all, but a stranger of little acquaintance. It was times like these that James feared for his friendship with Lily.   
  
(Now for some much needed action, which I have never written before, so it might suck big!)  
  
"Locus," James paused, "Death Eater meeting in Godric's Hollow," he muttered, his wand in the palm of his wide hand spinning. Unlike the "Point me" spell which is fairly recent, the "Locus" spell was ancient like most spells used for convenience. Different time periods the spells were from, the different language they were in. Locus happens to be Latin. (Thanks to my mom who took Latin!)   
  
Around and around the black wood spun in a speed faster than light, so James couldn't actually see the wand, only feel it spinning. Unexpectedly, it stopped, pointing in the direction to the couple's right. So, these two followed the lead they had.   
  
*~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~*   
  
For the past two hours, Lily and James had been looking for the Death Eater meeting. They could only hope that their fellow aurors had more luck in finding the meeting. Sure they could just apparate to the forest, but they couldn't have just apparated to the meeting without knowing the exact location. For all they knew, the meeting could have been over an hour ago, and all the aurors could still be looking.   
  
With persistence, Lily and James continued to search for the meeting.   
"We've been searching for this damn thing for over two hours, Lily. Do you think we could just go home? We can always make up a field report," suggested James.   
  
"Shut up! I think I hear something!" scolded Lily.  
Just beyond the clump of evergreen trees the duo were hiding behind was a large clearing surrounded by a two feet tall wall of pure, glistening, marble snow and mammoth pine trees. All this seemed to suddenly stop where the clearing started, large tree stumps, cut perfectly smooth, indicating man did this. In the center of this large, round clearing, was an enormous bonfire, scarlet, gold, and tangerine flames dancing toward the sky. Ten Death Eaters ranging in size huddled together near the fire as if trying to get warm. Bits and pieces of their conversation lingered in the air allowing Lily and James to eavesdrop on them.  
  
"I hate these bloody hoods!" yelled a particularly small Death Eater, his breath forming foggy clouds where his breath loitered. He was shortest of the bunch, lanky in frame. Once he pulled back the hood of his black cloak with shaking pale hands, it revealed an equally pale face contrasted by dark nutmeg hair. Mauve bags hung under abnormally big, paranoid eyes.   
  
  
"That's Rosier! I can recognize him anywhere! I only performed a few hundred trick on him while we were at Hogwarts. Are all Slytherins Death Eaters?" muttered James.  
"Shut up! I'm getting this on tape!" whispered Lily loudly. She indicated to her wand which was emitting topaz sparks where it was attached to a small tape. As the wand slowly twirled around at the side of the licorice tape, the film of the tape spun around in the cartridge.   
"You're bloody brilliant, Lils!"  
"I knew that already. Don't call my Lils."  
  
  
"Put that blasted thing back on!" yelled a tall, muscular Death Eater.   
"Now, now L-"  
"Shut up! You stupid Durmstrangs! If a auror was here spying, we'd get caught! Don't give them our names!"  
All the Death Eaters were silent except for the tall muscular one who had yelled at Rosier and another that was tall and lanky.  
  
"How will they have proof? They can't just say they heard you talking! In the current state of the Ministry and magical world, you need nothing but evidence!"  
"You imbecile! They know the recording spell!"  
"No! That's a relatively new and complicated spell! No one knows it except for that brilliant witch who made it up!"  
"Exactly! She works for the Ministry as an AUROR!"  
Lily positively beamed almost as if a ivory glow had surrounded her. It's great hearing your own enemies praise you.   
  
  
"Speaking of brilliant witches, where's-" the muscular man was interrupted by another man apparating into the clearing.  
  
The new arrival spoke. "Your manor is being raided! I heard it from Moody himself while passing the Auror Department of sector one."  
  
"Shit! You! Go back to the Ministry, and see if you can get any more vital information from your post at the Department of Mysteries. Durmstrang, you take charge here! You two!" the muscular Death Eater pointed to two men even bulkier than he was, "Come with me! Got it?" With a swish of his cloaked arms, betraying a lock of long, platinum-gold hair, the man and his two followers apparated out of the field.  
  
The fourth man that had not appeared until just a few minutes ago sighed and apparated off to the Ministry building.  
"Who could that be? A person with a post at the Department of Mysteries. That's a pretty important department, not to mention they have many secrets on what's going on. There aren't any Slytherins in there..."   
Lily could only glare at her partner.   
"I think it's time. Let's get this meeting over with since I doubt anyone else will come," declared the newly instated leader of the meeting. A curl of a dark chestnut goatee poked from underneath the man's well kept, crisp robes.   
  
Suddenly, a pop announced the arrival of yet another square-shouldered Death Eater, his black robes disheveled, dirty, and splotches of a dark liquid staining his robes. Spots of his cloak were burned off leaving a tawny color at the edges, varying sized holes littered among rips.   
  
Forgetting what the muscular Death Eater had warned after he left, the man with the goatee demanded, "Where the hell have you been, Travers? You look like hell!"  
Travers shakily claimed, "I was at the McKinnons'! I murdered them, but the damn aurors came soon after! They got Mulciber! As for the state of my clothing, Karkaroff, you try being hexed by six McKinnons who were all aurors! The father, mother, aunt, uncle, graduated kids! Add to that a retired, ancient McKinnon auror, an old female McKinnon with a cane AND purse, two teenagers who are attending Hogwarts, and three toddlers with kiddy broomsticks and rattles!! After that, I had to escape a team of fully trained sector two aurors! Of course my clothes should be in tip top shape since I rushed here for the meeting right after!"  
  
Travers's chest rose and fell as his breaths came in short gasps.   
  
"They have Mulciber?! He was one of our best Imperious Curse specialists!" exclaimed Karkaroff.   
  
"His death doesn't matter. We have lost many great men out there," drawled a nonchalant voice as the owner of it rolled up his sleeves even in the bitter cold. "Let's begin the meeting."   
  
The Death Eater to which the voice belonged to was short, only taller than Rosier and by a mere inch making him five foot five. (*sniff* My parents are five foot four! I'm doomed! You can ask Livestock!) His arms were moderately muscular with a bit of babyish fat about it. He had a slight beer belly, but a perfectly normal chest showing that this man had once been fit and muscled.   
  
Grumbling about injustices, the remaining six Death Eaters arranged themselves in a circle around the huge bonfire, perhaps more to obtain warmth than perform the ceremony itself.   
To start off the ritual, the six of them simultaneously chanted, "Morsmordre!" Instead of pointing the ends of their wands at the sky, five Death Eaters pointed at themselves. The remaining one, Karkaroff since he was the leader, pointed his at the bonfire. The tattoos upon each Death Eater's forearm, symbolizing their support of Voldermort, glowed a paranormal lime even through the think fabric of their uniforms.   
  
Even creepier, a gigantic apple green skull with a snake slithering through the mouth appeared in the flames of the bonfire, its flames sapphire, aqua, and emerald instead of the standard gold, topaz, scarlet, and lemon.   
  
The image never wavered, the chanting of the Death Eaters perpetual. After what seemed to be a full five minutes, the snake of the image glowed a frightening crimson as did the snakes on the identical images of the tattoos. A ruby tongue lashed out as quick as lightening from the bonfire's snake.   
  
An image of a grotesque face of sallow tinged with ash. Its face was snake-like; the only trace or hint of a nose were the two tiny slits located in the center of the face. Vermilion eyes flashed as all the Death Eaters sunk to the ground in a bow.   
  
As the thing spoke, a garnet tongue quivered like a snake's. "My loyal subjects! The time has come! In nine months, the fate of our lives and mission shall be written down in stone! If we are to be triumphant, we must find the woman who is bearing the child of the last heir of the Potters! We then must preferably corrupt both the child and mother, or slaughter them if we have no choice! It is written down in destiny that a Potter shall decide the fate of me. It was predestined when my ancestor, the Great Slytherin, was saved by the Potters' ancestor, Gryffindor. Slytherin was indebted to Gryffindor forming the agreement that if a Slytherin by blood ever opposed a blood heir of Godric, the most recent official Gryffindor heir has full power to decide the fate of the Slytherin! If the final heir of Potter is on my side, the side of power, I shall prevail! If not, I shall most definitely fall eventually!"  
  
(A. N. I can't believe I wrote something that cheesy! Oh well... I'm permanately damaged! I also read in a book that an illegitimate son is called a bastard. Can you imagine a thirteen year old reading Rose Red: The Diary of Ellen Rambacher? It's a good read. Try it. That's where I got this term of bastard from, so I'm sorry if I offended anybody! I am not calling Harry a bastard!)  
  
One Death Eater whose pale hooked nose peeked from behind his hood protested. "I beg to differ, my lord! The remaining Potter is that filthy James Potter. He has no wife! Surely he has no legitimate son! He may perhaps have a bastard, but nothing official!"  
  
"Don't be so sure! He may have a bastard now, but nine months from now, the child born could be legitimate! In the span of nine months, the mother may be wed to Potter! Even if he isn't legitimate after nine months, he can become so just through engagement. They can be wed after! As long as at the time of choice the heir is legitimate, he has absolute rule!"  
  
"Another reason I have called all and only my best and most loyal subjects is because of a woman. She has the potential power to defeat me as well. Also prophesied, the woman is the symbol of everything positive the school's founders would want in their respective houses! She has the blessings of all the founders! She has absolute power over me as well. The stars have predicted that she has the intelligence and wit superior to Renowa Ravenclaw, loyalty and patience surpassing Helga Hufflepuff's, cunning and ambition elite to even Salazar Slytherin's, and bravery and chivalry making Godric Gryffindor's look plebeian. Make sure she is on our side or assassinated."  
  
After concluding his final sentence, Voldermort disappeared, and the bonfire returned to normal.   
  
"Well, I'm beat. I'm out of here!" yawned out Rosier.  
"Stop right there, Rosier!" commanded a familiar voice in a mock heroic manner.   
"Finally, the calvary has arrived!" cheered Lily faking a damsel in distress's voice.  
"Sirius, old buddy! We never thought you'd come! You guys too! We'd never start a game without you!" proclaimed James.  
  
At the sight of all the aurors of sector one, the Death Eater began to flee from the scene forgetting that they were wizards with wands and could just apparate away.   
Underneath his hood, the hooked nosed Death Eater rolled his eyes. "Pathetic! These are the best Voldermort has? Can't even remember to use their wands!"   
Before the Death Eater could whip out his wand, Lily shouted, "Expelliarmus!" The Death Eater's wand flew into Lily's hands then pocketed into her robes underneath the coat she was wearing. She waved her finger at him and teased, "You want to leave before the fun was over?" Roughly, she grabbed the Death Eater by the robes, and performed a spell on him by shouting, "Tie up!". Snape's hands were tied behind his back,and his legs were tied together.  
  
"Just to make sure you don't go wandering off, I'll just magically bind you to exactly three feet away from me all the time. Lasso!" Lily sauntered off to catch more Death Eaters and help her team. An invisible force tugged at the Death Eater's middle, pulling him behind Lily precisely one yard away.   
  
The hood on his cloak flipped back as a strong wind blew past them sending snow in their faces.   
"Snape!" shrieked Lily.  
"Yes, it's me, your old friend Snape. Although I never liked you befriending Potter, you did so anyway against my better judgment and wishes, and-"  
"Mute!"  
Snape moved his thin lips, but no sound escaped his mouth.  
"My own spell. You know how I took that exclusive course at Hogwarts? Well, I've come up with many helpful potions, spells, charms, ect. I just want you to shut up!"  
  
And thus, Lily, with an agitated Snape bouncing along behind her, searched for her fellow aurors.  
  
A. N.- My file can't be any bigger, so you guys get a cliffie! Review! Need 164 at least! Sorry for the crappy action. Better action in next chapter! 


End file.
